A Song for You
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Kai has been under Hwang Tae Kyung's shadow since she had come into the company. He has helped her harness her abilities and debut with an amazing rookie girl group. But the past can't be contained for very long. When a friend of her ex asks her to write a song, she is thrust back into her ex's presence. But it's not her ex she's worried about. Can she handle it? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So this story has been running through my head for the last few days. I wrote it along the same time I was writing my last one on the BoF series. It just came out of nowhere, but I had to write it down.

This one is a semi-sequel. It has some of the characters from the last story, Becoming Warrior, but they aren't obvious in this story so it can't be considered a sequel.

(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&*

"So after our recording we're going to dinner with President Ahn and Hwang Tae Kyung."

The three of the four twenty-somethings in the car crooned at the name Hwang Tae Kyung. The guitarist/vocalist had technically been the founder of their group, but President Ahn had had to sign off on the project.

A.N. Jell was the top selling group of A.N. Entertainment, followed in a close second by Warrior. Both groups were great friends and had collaborated to create two new groups. After several months, the competition for the new groups had started and it had been ugly.

It had been a tough road for everyone. Many girls and guys had left auditions crying. They had been required to sing, dance, rap and play at least one instrument. Song writing and production was encouraged but not added to the final score.

After a month of auditions, the eleven people chosen for the new groups had been posted. Four girls had comprised the group Black Widow and seven guys had been put into BlackJack.

The first member to be chosen for the girl group had been Hwan Do Hyun. Naturally she had become the leader, main vocal and visual. She was also the shortest member but she was fierce yet nice. She bossed her members around but they all knew she loved them no matter what she said.

The second and third members were Seo Eun Ji and Rachel Jung. Both were Korean born but had grown up in the United States on separate coasts. Eun Ji had been raised in New York City while Rachel had grown up in Seattle. She had gone to school with former 2PM member Jay Park when they had been kids before the man had left for Korea. Though he was six years older than her, they had still somewhat associated with each other. Both girls had come to South Korea to train under A.N. Jell to become actresses and singers.

The youngest, or maknae, was Kim Kai Ri, or Kai. She had been born in Japan to a Japanese mother and a Korean father who was working overseas for a big name company. When her parents had divorced when she was two, she had moved to South Korea with her dad and had leaned Korean. She was the group's best Japanese speaker since she was a native speaker.

All the members had been brought into the company by scouts, but it was Hwang Tae Kyung who had brought in Kai. He had heard all he auditions at the company and had gone to the park for some relaxation. He had been sitting on a bench when he had heard this soulful voice. He had rounded the corner and had found a teenage girl sitting by a tree reaching for an animal. She had picked it up and had cuddled it, not caring about her school uniform.

When her song had ended, he had cautiously walked up to her. His initial thought had been that she would freak out because he was Hwang Tae Kyung, but she had listened to him and had gone back to the company with him.

After she had signed the contract some weeks later, he had taken her under his wing and had trained her. That had led her to being bullied for special treatment. Everyone had been jealous that the star of A.N. Entertainment was showing favoritism. The only three who hadn't done anything and had eventually befriended her were Do Hyun, Eun Ji and Rachel. Then they had been grouped together right after that.

That had been a match made in heaven. No sooner had Black Widow debuted than their mini album shot to Number One on the rookie chart and Number Seven on Gaon. They had beaten BlackJack by three places. Their second single had even beaten out 4Minute and SNSD.

Now they were working on a full length album. All of them had had a hand in writing lyrics and composing. In fact all the slow songs had been composed by Kai on a piano. They had three more weeks before the album was finalized and all promotion materials were out.

There was a bunch of lively chatter as the car headed towards its destination. Everyone enjoyed eating with Tae Kyung and President Ahn. They were generally so lively with certain compliments.

The car pulled up to the restaurant with fanfare. Everybody wanted a glimpse of the rookies in regular clothes. The ladies were easy going as they signed autographs and took pictures. After a few minutes they were able to go inside.

They rounded the corner and Kai stopped. It wasn't just President Ahn and Hwang Tae Kyung. It was BlackJack and their manager Kim Tae Hyun. The three other girls stopped and looked back at her. When they had been trainees, Kai had had a relationship with one of the BlackJack members for nearly a year. When they had debuted, they had broken up and had found it hard to be friends.

Now he was sitting at the table where she was expected to sit.

"Kai, sit by me."

She looked up as Tae Kyung patted the seat next to him. Eun Ji grabbed her arm and shoved her forward. If Kai sat next to Tae Kyung, Eun Ji would sit next to her. That would put her in front of San Cheong who she was dating.

In the end, the three older members pushed their maknae towards their founders. Kai glared at them before she sat down. She was all too aware of the stares she was getting from her right side.

Tae Kyung, with full knowledge, made it worse. He leaned over and pointed at something on the menu. "Would you like to share that with me? I had a huge breakfast so I'm still kind of full. It looks good but I don't want to waste half of it."

Kai looked it over then shook her head. "it has olives."

"We can take them out. It can just be an alfredo without olives. Who puts olives in alfredo anyway?"

Rachel raised her hand. "I do."

Eun Ji nudged her friend. "This is why no one asks you anything."

Rachel smiled cheekily as everyone chuckled. Kai watched closely as everyone talked things over. Completely uncomfortable, she sat with her hands in her lap as everyone talked around her.

Kai propped her chin up on her fist and settled into silence. She ignored the majority of the conversations going on around her since she was already used to the nonsense that surrounded her members.

"Kai-ah."

She looked up into the face of the person whose voice she recognized well. Eddy Kim looked at her expectantly. He had switched seats with one of his members and looked at her like nothing had happened between the two of them. It was like they hadn't dated for nearly a year; like he hadn't called off their relationship seven months ago. Kai still found it hard to talk to him as easily as she once had.

"What are you doing after lunch?" he asked.

"Going back to the studio. I have some work I need to finish." She found it hard to get the words out.

He frowned a little. "Oh. My mom is in town and she wanted to see you."

Unlike most companies, A.N. Entertainment hadn't had a dating policy. In fact they had encouraged them to form deep relationships they could rely on. They had known from the very beginning that Kai and Eddy had been dating while trainees and had warned them of what could happen after debut.

There had been a weekend about six months ago when Eddy's family had come from the U.S. to visit. He had shown off his members, his sister group and his girlfriend to them with a huge grin on his handsome face. His mother had asked Kai to take care of her son while he was in Korea.

Kai had tried her best but in the end it couldn't save the relationship. After five years of flirting and nearly a year of dating, a fight had ended it all. Eddy had been driving them back from the company to the dorm when he had confessed that on a quick visit home, he had met up with his ex and had essentially cheated. Kai wasn't a jealous person but she was loyal, and that betrayal had cut deep.

Instead of talking about it and trying to sort it out, she hadn't said a word; opting to look out the window. Eddy had tried his best to get her to talk but she had remained silent the entire time.

He had finally cornered her inside the entryway to her dorm. He had demanded she talk to him. She hadn't yelled but her words had been harsher in her quiet tone than they probably would have been if she had yelled. She had deliberately targeted him which had in turn made him fire back just as nastily.

Eun Ji had broken it up after everything had been said and done. Everyone was already raw and hurting. Externally Kai had been stoic but internally she had been a mess. Eddy had been just the opposite. His cheeks had been flushed with color and his eyes moist.

"Let's end this," he had said. He hadn't even given her time to answer before he had left.

Kai hadn't said anything to anyone, even her members. She had used composing to separate her feelings. Somehow along the way, her somg "The Way" had been given yp BlackJack for their debut mini album. Fortunately Tae Kyung had put his name on the song so she woldnt be given away.

The song had gone viral and Kai had been cast the girlfriend of for the music video. was the oldest member of BlackJack and a really nice guy, but he hadn't known what had happened. Without, knowing, he had played his part well. They had made everyone on set that they were an actual couple in trouble.

Now looking back on the crazy seven months that had been their lives, Kai was surprised she could even sit across from him.

"Did you tell her?" she asked. "Did you tell her what had happened months ago?"

He nodded solemnly. "She nearly knocked my head off."

His mother was no joke. She was an even five foot tall with a big personality. It was no surprise she had threatened him.

He tilted his head. "What do you say?"

"I'm working on a song, Eddy. I'm going to finish it by some time tonight. I don't have time to meet your mom. Give her my regards," she said.

Kai turned her attention elsewhere to avoid him. Her heart ached and she fought the knot that formed in her throat.

She shared her meal with Tae Kyung and floated in and out of conversations. She only spoke when spoken to and kept her responses short.

Somewhere in the middle of the ongoing meal, she had a surge of inspiration. She didn't have a pen so she looked at Tae Kyung. Surprisingly he had one hooked to his collar. She grabbed it without asking and began to scribble on a napkin.

Tae Kyung leaned over and read over her shoulder. "Does that match the tempo?"

"Drag out the syllable here and it will match. Sing these two here together and the rhythm changes," she explained.

"What about here?"

"It changes from here to here." She quickly drew out the music score and circled the change. "Here's the crescendo."

"You'll have to play it for me when we get back."

President Ahn clapped his hands and laughed. "You two work really well together. It's no wonder Kai's song was a big hit for BlackJack."

frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't tell them?" the boss asked the woman. All the women stopped what they were doing and tensed up. Kai never said a word. "Well, Kai wrote "The Way" that came out on your mini album. It's the reason I asked her to be the main female lead."

Briefly Kai met Eddy's gaze before looking away. Until now she hadn't told anyone what emotions had gone into that song. Now as they thought about it, the story obviously fit the story.

Muttering and excuse, Kai stood and left the table. Do Hyun hopped up from the end of the table and followed her. She didn't say anything as they left the restaurant. Even the fans didn't faze them as they walked down the street.

Do Hyun didn't say anything as they walked. She and Kai had been roommates since the beginning so she had been the one the maknae talked to the most. She knew every inner workings of the former relationship.

"I knew you had been working on a song but I didn't know that had been the one," she said finally.

"I didn't know it was going to BlackJack. I would have held on to it a little longer so they couldn't have used it,' Kai answered.

"Was it easier being main leads opposite Oppa?"

"It was better than being paired with Eddy, but it was still hard."

"If he asked, would you get back with him?"

Kai thought long and hard about it then shook her head. "No. It was way too painful."

"You may have to write more songs for them. Can you handle that?"

"I'll have to."

Do Hyun watched her friend and wondered if she really could. Kai wasn't the type to be swayed into something, but no one was dumb enough to deny the chemistry that sizzled between her and Eddy. It was hard to ignore things like that, but if she wanted to do it for the time being, she would let her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I haven't really been active lately simply because I haven't been able to get myself to type this out. It boils down to the fact that I have been super lazy. But I haven't really minded because I have been uber stressed and have been watching KPop reactions on YouTube to get my mind off things. I write during the day and watch YouTube at night to ease my stress. It helps formulate new thoughts and processes.

Now I have two stories going at once so one will be slacked on until I get further inspiration for it. Right now that is the Leo story in Boys Over Flowers. It will be finished so don't worry too much about it.

(%(%(%(%(%(%(%(%(%(

Kai sat behind the piano and watched her fingers fly over the keys. Her personal rehearsal room was her sanctuary. It was filled with books, notebooks, composing equipment and other odds and ends. She lived there more than she did at the dorms most days of the week. If she had a bed there, she would probably never go home again.

The new song she had been working on was almost ready. Jeremy had recorded the drum track and Shin Woo was in the process of doing the guitar. They had already decided to give the song to a new group about to debut, much to Eun Ji's disappointment. She had done the vocals for the demo and had fallen in love with it.

Kai was most affected by the recent turn of events. She had always known her members loved her style but she had never imagined they would beg her to write. They all knew how to write songs. Sometimes she wondered if they were just lazy.

There was tug on her pant leg. Looking down she saw her Corgi begging her with his big brown eyes. Zero had been a gift from her mom when she had visited Japan for a schedule. He had been her foster dog after someone had abused him. Kai had brought him back to Korea and he went everywhere with her. And right now he needed to go out.

She got up and put her shoes back on. She hooked his leash to his collar and headed out the door. Zero said hello to everyone as he walked by, stumpy tail trying to wag. He loved people which was why Kai brought him to work. He kept her entertained and calm during the most stressful situations.

She passes Shin Woo and his very pregnant wife. Both were working until the last possible minute. Shin Woo waved and commented that he was almost done recording while Jaye paused long enough to pet Zero.

Once outside in the courtyard, Kai let Zero off his leash and watched him bound into the bushes. Sitting on the bench, she kept an eye on her best friend while her mind wandered. She was still reeling from President Ahn outing her as the song writer. Even the track information had said Hwang Tae Kyung was the lyricist. There had been a reason her name had been left out.

Eddy had tried to call her, leaving a couple of voicemails for her to call him back. She hadn't because she hadn't wanted to talk about it. Even her roommates hadn't said anything, opting to have a video game night instead. Even Tae Kyung had left her alone the couple of days following the luncheon.

Zero stared barking when the door opened and darted out of the bushes. Kai watched him run up to Tae Kyung as the man walked out. He petted the golden dog on the head then walked over to her. She noticed he had someone with him.

"Are you busy?" he asked.

Kai shook her head. "Not at the moment. Zero is being crazy right now."

Tae Kyung nodded. "Would you be willing to work with someone new?"

"Who is it?"

"His name is Simba. He's in BlackJack."

He said it slowly because he knew her reaction. She looked at him, blinking slowly as she tried to register what he had just said.

To his credit, Simba took a completely different approach. He sat down on the bench and held his hands in his lap.

"Eddy finally told us what all had happened. We never knew fully, but we thought something was wrong when you never came by the dorm anymore," he said.

"San Cheong knew," she said.

"He may have but he didn't know the details." He tapped his fingers against his thighs. "If you don't want to work with me, I understand. There's a possibility Eddy may show up, but he's not the reason I want to work with you."

Kai reached for Zero as he waddled over. "Why do you want to work with me?"

"You're honest not only with everyone but yourself. You're still hurting and that makes your songs powerful and real. Pair the right singer with the right voice and you can pull people into your world."

He picked at his fingers. "Now that I know where that song came from and what emotions were behind it, I know how hard it was for you. I don't know all the emotions, but I know the intent."

Tae Kyung listened to the entire exchange then focused wholly on Kai. She was absentmindedly rubbing Zero's ears in a steady manner. She was letting it all sink in. No one had talked to her about her music outside her members. She didn't know that everyone liked what she created.

He watched her slowly turn her head and look at Simba. It was the first open look he had seen the woman given any male. Even he hadn't seen even though he worked closely with her.

Kai attached the leash to her furry companion and stood. She started for the door again to go work. After a moment she turned and looked at them.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

Tae Kyung laughed as Simba stood and followed her. It was so like the people in this company.

They followed her to the practice room. She was unlocking the door when Tae Kyung saw Eddy and Mak come around the corner. He left the two to round off the upcoming scene that would follow once they were spotted. He made small talk about their choreography and preparations for their comeback until he heard the door shut.

Simba looked around one of the two studios he was never allowed in. There were books and notebooks everywhere. Recording equipment was spread out evenly against the wall.

"There are plenty of demos on the wall. Feel free to listen to any of them," Kai said as she tossed shoes into the corner.

"Do you always do that?" he asked.

"Even when I'm on stage. I can't play piano with shoes on."

He pulled up a stool and looked at the sheet music. "Is this the one you were talking to Hyung about?"

She shook her head. "That was another song. It's already been given to another group. This one is just something I had floating around in my head."

Simba sat and watched as she pieced the song together. She acted like he wasn't even there. He probably wasn't when she worked. She was supremely focused.

Kai was aware that Simba left as she was finishing the second chorus. She didn't know how long he was gone because she didn't particularly care, but it was long enough for him to get coffee.

"What kind of song do you want?" she asked as she got up to pull a notebook from the second bookshelf.

"A ballad. We've only done one and that was yours. It was our highest charting single," he answered.

"Do you have any inspiration?"

"I have a few but they're not making any coherent stories."

She took a deep breath. "I have an idea."

Simba watched her shove her feet in her shoes then hook the leash to the door. She motioned him out and together they headed for the stairs. Neither said a word as they left the building.

Kai finally stopped outside their dorm and looked up. "Heartbreak, longing, love; those all go hand in hand. Humans can't live without those. To understand them is to use them and their after effects. We express those emotions in words which go along with the melody."

"So why are we here?" he asked.

"The best way to understand those emotions is to act on them. So for today we will act like a couple."

"Won't that cause a misunderstanding?"

She shrugged. "I have nothing to be ashamed of. Do you?"

"What should we do first?"

Kai smiled and started for the store just down the street. Zero was happy to lead his human to others of her kind. He barked and nearly skipped as his little Corgi butt waggled all over.

Simba picked up a basket as Kai picked up her dog. She allowed him to pick out what he wanted to eat. He really didn't know how to cook so he hoped she could.

It didn't take very long to buy the groceries and they were headed back. Without thinking, he led her to his dorm. She didn't say anything as she put Zero down. The little golden dog ran after Mak's cat.

Simba watched her pull pans from their cabinets without any issues. Seven months later and she still knew where everything was in their house. After a moment, he helped her by cutting vegetables and tossing them in the pan.

"How do you know how to cook?" he asked.

"I cook all the time at home. Eun Ji can burn water and Rachel has two left hands. The only one capable is Do Hyun, but she doesn't want to do it. So it's left up to me when we're home from schedules," she said. "Plus my dad is a chef for a five-star restaurant. I learned a bit from him."

"I have known you for nearly ten years and I didn't know that."

"It's common knowledge really. Kim Moon Sub is in every culinary magazine."

Simba was in heaven as he tasted her kimchi fried rice. She didn't eat much of it as they talked. In all the years they had trained together they had rarely spoken. They had been going fifty million separate ways while trainees so it made sense. But now they had so much in common it was amazing just to sit and talk to someone easily.

It was all peaceful until they heard the door beep. Kai expelled a breath as Simba's members returned home. Simba looked at her and smiled gently. He understood.

"We wondered where you wandered off to," said as he came in the kitchen. He looked between the two. "What's Kai doing here?"

"We're having a little date," Simba answered. Kai and had the same look as he stood and took her hand. "Come on. We should head back to the company."

He called Zero to them as they went to the entryway to retrieve their shoes. The door opened again as Mak and Eddy entered last. Mak kicked off his shoes after waving and muttering hello and disappeared in the house. They could hear whispering behind them.

Eddy on the other hand didn't budge. He looked between Simba and Kai the down at their joined hands.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Simba smiled as he straightened up from attaching Zero's leash. "We're on a date." He looked at Kai with a gentler smile. "Let's go."

Kai looked at Eddy briefly before she followed Simba out the door. it wasn't until they got to the elevator that it all crashed around her. Pain enveloped her chest and her breath came in short gasps. Simba dropped her hand and pulled her to him as her body shook. Zero whined at her feet and reared up on her leg.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he tightened his arms. "I didn't think when I took you there. I should have expected them to come at any moment."

Kai shook her head as she pulled away from him. He kept his hands hooked on her hips in case she broke down again.

"It shouldn't hurt this much," she said.

"The more you love someone the longer it takes for those feelings to go away. I saw how you looked at him when you dated. You really loved him."

He lifted his hands and wiped away the black tears from her face. "Your makeup is running."

She laughed and rubbed her finger under her nose. "Thank you."

"Come on. We have a little bit of work to do."

"You found some inspiration?"

He nodded as he slid his fingers down her arm to entangle them with hers again. "It's not the greatest but it's a working start."

Kai allowed him to lead her back to the company. He made small talk the entire way back. His goofiness made her laugh the entire way. Once back they went their separate ways.

She sat on her couch with Zero in her lap as she destressed. Today had been unplanned and unintentional. She could have gone her entire life without that scenario. She hated hurting anyone, regardless of what past relation she had had with the person.

After a few minutes, she got up and went to her piano. Pulling out blank sheet music, she started playing the chords that came to mind. She heard it clearly out loud as she heard it in her head. She hoped Simba's lyrics would match.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard the door open and close again. A pair of arms went around her shoulders as she continued to play. Normally it wouldn't bother her, but she was already slightly shaken up.

Her hands fell away from the keys. She tried not to lean back but the warmth welcomed her.

"What are you working on?"

She recognized Simba's voice instantly. "It's the tune for the song. Sit down and you can listen to it."

He sat down on the spare stool she had yet to move and pulled on the huge headphones. Kai hit the replay button and watched him delve into the calm melody. He closed his eyes and tapped his fingers as he made up a drum beat to the piano.

Simba was a gentle man. He was a big goofball who loved to make people laugh. He hated seeing people upset, and tried his best to help them out. He was very intuitive and a very good listener.

After a few minutes, he pulled the headphones off and nodded. "It sounds exactly as I was hoping it would. I don't know if I should make it a female demo or a male one."

"It depends on how you've written the lyrics."

He looked kind of sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. "I've written it from a man's perspective on a woman."

"Then it should be a male demo."

Simba trusted her judgment, but when he looked at her, he saw the speculative look in her eye. She got up and walked over to one of her many bookshelves and pulled a CD off it.

"I wrote this song about six months ago and demo'd it myself but it's missing something," she said.

He frowned. "Six months ago when you were in China?"

"It was composed before that. I recorded the vocals in the hotel room on my phone."

He took the case and spun around to the computer directly behind him. Popping the disc in, he turned the volume up and hit play. He was hit with a very poppy song. When Kai's voice hit him, it was like he was being slammed into a whole new world.

"Make it a duet," he said. He backed the song up a few seconds then hit play. "Here, where the second verse starts? Instead of having it a vocalist position, make it a rap. The beat has the "Roll Deep" feel that Hyuna and Ilhoon recorded."

"Can we reverse it?" she asked suddenly, a glow in her eye.

He crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

She took the mouse from him and started the song from the beginning. "Here. Instead of making it a female vocalist like I have it recorded, why don't we make it a male?"

"Male vocalist with a female rapper? I like it. We should use Mak and Rachel."

Kai shook her head. "Not Mak. I like Yul's voice for this one more, but if he won't do it, we can ask Eddy."

Simba slowly looked up from reading the lyrics to look at her. She was chewing on her bottom lip. The idea was not appealing to her in the least bit. But he could tell the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Eddy's voice was technically better than Yul's in this situation though Yul's voice was amazing as well.

"You could always ask Tae Kyung Hyung to do the vocals," he said.

She shook her head again. "Tae Kyung will help produce this song but his voice is too low. I want a higher tenor and Eddy has the voice."

He could tell the issue was going to tear her up. He swiveled around and trapped her knees between his. She looked up into his face to which he knocked his knees repeatedly.

"You don't have to ask him," he said.

"We're dropping the new album soon and both groups need one song. The more I think about it, the more Eddy's voice fits the song best. I'll email the lyrics to you. Change them to the male version."

Simba sighed and nodded. He turned back to the computer to email the lyrics to himself. Kai burned off a copy of the demo and handed it to him. He worked on his personal song until he had to leave for dance practice.

Kai followed him to BlackJack's rehearsal studio. Everyone was gathered and stretching and chatting. She looked at Simba briefly before she paced across the wooden floor on bare feet.

"Eddy," she said.

He turned to her and smiled. She dug her nails into her palms to keep from reacting. "Kai! What are you up to?"

"I have a question for you. I'm working on a song that I want to be a duet. Would you be the main vocalist?"

His face lit up even more. "Sure! Who am I paired with?"

"Rachel. I wanted to do a vocal/rap combo but I wanted female rapper instead. It's going on both albums so it needs to be recorded soon."

"Just let me know when. Kai?" She looked up into his face. "Thanks for this?"

She nodded and headed for the door. She let the wooden structure close before the shaking took over.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So it took me three days to type Chapter 2 because my dad took my computer to work. Technically it's his but I bought it for him about four years ago so it's also mine. Last night he left it there! I was not happy because I couldn't remember where I had left off so I couldn't type the rest of it on my phone!

But that's neither here nor there. Today at work I received a Suga cookie. Let's be clear. It was NOT a sugar cookie. It was a SUGA cookie. One of my kiddos made me a BTS cookie and carved SUGA (my favorite BTS member) on the back. I felt so bad for eating Suga, but cookies are my weakness so I ate him. If that makes me a cookie cannibal, that's fine. I'd rather be a cookie monster instead.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*((*(*(

Eddy listened to Rachel's rap and realized what Kai had said was right. The woman was so talented she reminded him of YG's CL. Her voice was just as raspy but she had her own flare.

Kai stopped the music halfway through the second verse. "Eonni, use your monster voice a bit."

Rachel laughed and nodded. When the song replayed, the dynamic of the rap had changed. With Rachel's monster voice, or deeper tone, the poppy tone had changed are her. She brought a new spice to the already fun song.

But after a while, Eddy wasn't focusing on Rachel and her part of the song. He was looking at Kai. She was sitting by Tae Kyung as they worked together on the song. The looks they gave each other were focused and daring. To an outsider it look like a love affair, but to the company it was a sunbae taking care of and helping his hoobae.

Simba stopped the recording to ask about lyrics changes. He had been instrumental in helping change the song for Eddy. Though the beginning was his content, the rest of the song was Kai's. He wasn't going to change anything without her consent.

Watching the two work together, he realized that Kai and Simba were opposites but they complimented each other. Their work was easy to follow and it was easy to see that they communicated well. Even in this instance, they talked calmly with each other.

In the end Kai went with Simba's suggestion. She listened to it as Rachel sang it, and the portion was a wrap as soon as she finished.

Rachel excused herself as soon as she was done recording and disappeared for a schedule they had worked around. Eddy replaced her in the booth. He looked at the lyrics as he pulled his headphones over his ears.

He looked up to see Kai watching him. She was speculative about something. He had seen that look many times. She was always mulling something over and over in her head until she made a decision.

Obviously she made one because she moved to the mic. "Eddy, use that mix of R&B and Jazz voice that you have on ballads," she said.

He scratched his head. "With that fit?" he asked.

"Rachel brought the pep to the song. Now we need that easy, smooth feeling. Almost like you're trying to entice someone to do something with you."

He was in the middle of thinking what he should do when the music started. He had an eight count to decide something.

As soon as the beat dropped, he made a decision and went with it. He sang the first few lines without too much emotion but as he went on, his emotions took over. He looked squarely at Kai as he finished the first take.

Kai's heart thundered in her chest as she listened to him sing. She had known this was going to happen when she had asked him to do this. She had barely spoken to him in seven months. Why would she expect nothing to happen when she saw him in her studio singing her song?

She looked at Tae Kyung. He was watching her with his chin in his fist and his knuckles curled over it. He knew what was going through her mind.

"Go," he said.

Kai smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you," she said as she got up.

Eddy watched Kai leave the room and his voice faltered. Then he just stopped altogether. He stood there dumbfounded as the music thumped in his ears.

Tae Kyung saw the confusion on the younger man's face. He turned the music off and waited. He knew what was going on; he could feel it. When you loved someone as much as they did, it took time to get over the other person. He could see how Eddy felt just by looking at him.

"Hyung," Simba said. "It took a lot for Kai to ask you to do this. Why are you slacking?"

The oldest man was impressed at the youngest man's gall. Simba may be the leader but he was also two years younger than Eddy. He rarely talked to down to him but he seemed so serious right now. Two days of working together and he had already started clinging to her.

A hard look stole across Eddy's face. He wasn't angry; more like steeled. When Tae Kyung started the music again, the whole attitude had changed. Eddy wasn't signing because he had to. He was singing because he wanted to.

* * *

Kai sat on the roof of the company contemplating every life choice. She didn't feel like was Kai anymore. She felt like her life was spinning out of control. And it wasn't even her music that was doing it!

She wished she could go back in time when she didn't have to think about relationships. She wanted to be the new trainee who only played piano and went to vocal lessons. Life had been easier at that time. She didn't have to worry about style, makeup, hair or anything that had come with being an idol.

And if she were a simple trainee, she could visit her mother whenever she wanted. Even though her parents had divorced, they had maintained a friendly relationship. Her father had traveled with her when she had been younger and they had gotten along even after her mother had remarried. Since she had gotten older, he had allowed her to travel alone but had always been the one to call her mother about her trips. They had sat together at her high school graduation.

At that moment, Kai missed her mother. She hadn't really spoken to her since her last trip nearly a year ago, right around the time her life had to started to suck. Her mom had been busy since she had gotten remarried but all that had been fine. She had had two more children and had started a successful animal rescue center. She was doing well.

Kai stared at her phone for a long moment before she swiped her finger across the screen. Hitting her mom's picture, she dialed out. It took a minute it catch and ring.

"Moshi moshi?" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Oka-san," Kai replied in Japanese. Her mother didn't understand Korean, but her father had spoken Japanese so they had been able to communicate when they had been married.

Her mother sighed happily. "Kai Ri, how are you my child? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I would say fine but it would be a lie."

"Is it about that boy?" Kai smiled to herself. Her dad was very good about keeping mom apprised of everything. "How bad does it hurt, Kai Ri? Do you need to come see me?"

He mother and father were the only ones who called her by her birth name. hearing it from her mother's mouth was refreshing. "No, I don't. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. We're about to release a new album."

She had to pull the phone away from her ear as her mother squealed. "I'll tell Makoto. She tells everyone that her big sister is a superstar. You know she's taken up the piano because of you."

Makoto was Kai's younger half-sister. She was six years younger than Kai and a senuor in high school. She had applied to one of Korea's top universities and had been accepted. She would begin in the spring and would live with Kai in the dorm. Kai thought it was nuts but their mother felt much more comfortable with her youngest daughter living with her sister.

"How's Shiei?"

Shiei was her younger brother. At age sixteen, he was eight years younger than her but he acted like he was forty. He was a quiet boy who had a crush on Eun Ji thought she would never tell San Cheong. The older man would never let him live it down.

"That boy… He is number one in his class but he refuses to do anything with it. He just sits at home and plays his games. It sounds like someone else I know."

"Hey, I was a trainees on the verge of debut at his age." She looked up as and Shin Woo started towards her. "Oka-san, I miss you."

"I miss you too, sweetheart. Let me know when you come home. I'm sure Shigure wouldn't mid housing all of you again."

On the last trip to Tokyo, the girls had crashed at the Shimawara's house. That had been an interesting experience that was forever etched in her memory.

"That may be difficult since we'll be doing a joint tour with BlackJack this go round. Five people is one thing. Thirteen is something completely different. Shigure may just leave out of frustration. Plus we eat a lot."

Her stepfather was a kind man but he could handle Makoto's friends. What was he going to do with eleven twenty-somethings? He would pull his hair out while her mother laughed. Shizuka was nice but she had a strange sense of humor.

"Just make sure you and your members visit. We'll take you out for a good meal."

"You better keep that promise. We eat a lot."

Shizuka laughed. "I remember. Work hard, honey, and I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Oka-san." She heard the phone beep that signaled the call was finished. "My mom offered to house us in Japan," she said, reverting back to Korean instantly.

Shin Woo wrinkled his nose. "That's too many people in a three bedroom house."

"Four. I have my own room when I visit. Shigure made sure I did when they moved into this new house. He's accepted me because I am part of my mom and he loves her."

"You say that like he doesn't like you," mused.

"He doesn't know me. I was five when they married and six when my sister was born. I only visited during summer holidays when he was away on business. By the time he had switched jobs, I was a trainee. We've never actually sat and had an adult conversation. He's done his best though. He loves my mom and that's all I care about."

She drummed her fingers on her phone as she looked between them. "Why are you here? Oppa, you never come after me, and never knew I came up here."

"Well I came here to tell you soloist Lim Hye Soo is going to take your song I just finished because Bellamy didn't like it," Shin Woo said.

Kai scowled. "Can we beat them with a stick and be done with it? They've been high and mighty since debut."

"Their sexy concept was a big hit, but for some reason everyone loves Black Widow.

"That's because their maknae is cute," quipped.

"You," Kai said, finger going in his direction. "What do you want?" The easy smile fell from his voice, and she nodded. "Simba sent you."

"No, Tae Kyung did. He said you were upset and would be on the roof."

It was weird hearing call Tae Kyung by his name. Usually everyone added hyung or sunbae at the end, but didn't. It was still hard to believe that he was only a few months older than Tae Kyung, but the latter had never called him hyung. Kai only called him Oppa even though Eddy and Mak were also older than her. Zica and Yul, two other members of BlackJack, were also as well but only by a few months so in her mind they didn't count. Not that they cared anyway.

"Kai-ah," said. She looked at him. "It's okay to hurt even now, but don't let it affect your work. Eventually you and Eddy will have to talk about it."

That was the best thing about . No matter what the topic, he broached it carefully. There were moments where he was harsh, but he did it out of love.

"Can you go back to the recording booth?" he asked.

"Will you buy me ice cream?" she asked.

He laughed and nodded. Then he helped her stand and together they headed downstairs with Shin Woo trailing them.

* * *

Eddy was just ending his final take when walked in with Kai. Both were eating ice cream as they talked. had always been about calming her down. It was probably why everyone went to him.

Kai resumed her spot between Simba and Tae Kyung and listened. Simba leaned over and said something to her. She nodded and focused on him again.

Just as the song was ending, Simba reached over and took her ice cream. She watched him eat it without a reaction then took it back before tweaking his nose. Simba laughed and settled back in his chair. If he had done, he would have gotten hit.

Over the maknae line member's head, Eddy saw shake his head. The member had never fought before, but there had never been a time when any of them had been interesting in the same girl. Unfortunately Eddy couldn't tell if Simba liked Kai or if he was being weird.

He came out of the booth and sat down beside . Tae Kyung replayed the last set with Rachel's rap layered on top. It was a rough cut but it was starting to sound good. When the final mix went to the album, it was going to be awesome.

"With an electronic beat, it should be a fun song," Tae Kyung said.

Kai nodded, and after a brief discussion about how long it would take to mix the song, they were done. The new albums were set to drop in fifteen days. They had to have everything ready next week so it could all be packaged and shipped out.

They were all getting ready to disperse when Eddy stopped Kai. She looked at him with reservation in her eyes. He had never seen that expression before.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Kai watched his face. He wasn't being cocky or arrogant this time. He was truly sincere. That look shook up everything she had pushed down.

Simba sidled up beside here and slid his hand down her arm to take her hand. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Come on. We had plans remember?" he said.

"What plans?" Eddy asked.

"We made plans to go out after the first collaborative recording was done. Sorry, hyung, but it's kind of a date."

Eddy was speechless. Simba had used that word twice in almost as many days.

But it was who read more into the actions more than the words. As they walked away, he noticed how comfortable they were together, but it was that comfort that gave them away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So I have gotten into the habit of when I write I listen to all the new mini albums that my favorite artists have come out with. Lately I have been listening to the Matrix mini album by B.A.P and EXIT by WINNER. I can pretty much sing all of the songs.

Today at work we were learning about space. The teacher asked the kids what caused the Big Bang and I covered my mouth and whispered "YG". My kid who made me the SUGA cookie laughed because she knew exactly what I had just said. I had to fake cough to keep from laughing.

(*(*(*(*(*(**(*(*(*(

* * *

Kai floated lazily in the pool. Samba had wanted to spend their "date" time swimming. She hadn't minded so they had gone home to change into their swimsuits and had gone downstairs to their building's gym.

Simba had ditched his towel, shirt and shoes as soon as he had entered the pool room and had jumped in. Kai had shaken her head and had casually pulled off her coverlet. As she had watched him, she had pulled her hair up and had tied it in an extremely messy bun. No one would be filming it so it didn't matter.

Silence could be one of two things. It could be extremely peaceful or extremely annoying. Thankfully it had been extremely peaceful. Well, until Simba had started doing laps around the pool. Kai had propped herself up on the edge of the pool and had watched the adult child swim to his heart's content.

That was one thing she could always say about him. Simba was always very upbeat. She couldn't ever remember a time when he had had a frown on his face. San Cheong called it his big dopey smile, but that made him Simba.

When they had been trainees, everyone had known when Simba had been around. His laugh had always been contagious. No one could stop laughing as long as he was.

She watched him stop at the other end and lean against the edge of the pool. He was not shy in the way he presented himself. She remembered seeing him run across the studio shirtless just after finishing dance practice. It wasn't because he thought himself good looking, but he just wasn't body shy as the others. Now that they were idols they had to use some modicum of modesty to the consistent cameras following them.

But there were no cameras here so he was letting loose just a bit. He pushed off the wall and floated lazily. He didn't move as his body spun in circles. The only thing she could see move was his chest as he breathed.

Kai didn't say anything. This was the most comfortable she had been in weeks. She didn't have to act like she was fine. She was her usual self; quiet and reserved with an overactive mind.

"Kai-ah, how old are you?" he asked. Actually he yelled it since he was across the pool.

She waited until he had swum halfway to her before answering. "I'm twenty-four. Why?"

He stopped right in front of her. "When's your birthday?"

"July 1." He looked at her with a weird expression. "What?"

"My birthday is June 30. What time were you born?"

She frowned. "A little after midnight. Why?"

He thought hard about something. "I'm only a few hours older than you."

She nodded at his weird behavior. "I'm not calling you Oppa."

He laughed as he turned and pressed his back against the wall. "I've never heard you call Eddy hyung Oppa either."

"You're right. I didn't. I always called him Eddy."

"Sorry," he said immediately. She looked at him. "You're trying to forget about him and I brought it up. We'll leave that topic for dire situations."

Kai watched him kick his feet in the water. He was being considerate again when he didn't have to be. She wondered he was like this sometimes. He talked then immediately regretted it. Did he think she was that fragile after having two issues with Eddy in the last few days?

"Simba," she said.

He looked over just as she moved. He was shocked briefly she kissed him timidly. That shock disappeared when he wrapped one arm around her waist. He kept his hand on her waist as he pulled her closer, and as not to mess with her low cute swimsuit. That was the last thing he wanted to, to embarrass her further.

Kai wasn't fazed as Simba brought his free hand up to her face. If he could have pulled her closer, she was certain he would have. But he wasn't going to force her to do anything she wasn't comfortable doing even though she had started this whole thing.

Simba eventually pulled away when his mouth started to hurt and pressed his went forehead to her dry one. They stayed like that for a long moment until he picked her up and set her on the edge of the pool. She looked at him as he pulled himself out the water and walked over to the lawn chairs to grab their towels. He unfolded it and held it out to her. She stood up and he wrapped it around her then reached for his. He dried his hair then wrapped it around his waist and took her hand.

He dropped Kai off at her dorm then went upstairs to his own. He immediately got in the shower to wash the chlorine from his skin and hair. While he was rinsing himself off, he heard his members come home. He could hear bits and pieces of what they were talking about as they passed by the bathroom door.

Steam rolled out the bathroom as he stepped out. Everyone was acting like they had lost their minds they were running around. Yul pushed him aside and went into the bathroom even though he knew there wasn't any possibility of there being hot water. Simba loved the warmth.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We've been invited to YG's blowout party. All the hot names are going to be there. CL, G-Dragon and anyone else who anyone in the KPop scene. Your lady love Kim Seo Hyun will be there as well," San Cheong said.

The second member of the maknae stood there quietly. There was no way he could tell his friend what had just happened in the pool. No doubt San Cheong was going to the party with Eun Ji. If he told him, the two love birds were going to try to set their friends up. That would backfire because of Eddy and it would just end up in a royal mess. He didn't want that for anyone.

He heard his phone go off and went in search of it. It was in the bathroom so he had to disturb Yul's privacy to retrieve it. He had a message and opened it to see that it was from Kai.

" _Apparently we're going to a party. Have you heard then reason why?"_

He wasn't surprised that someone had ulterior motives to get them to a high name party. YG, SM, and JYP were the three big names in the industry and President Ahn was well on his way to making A.N. the fourth. He was going to put his artists out there no matter what.

" _No. Do you know why we're going?"_

Her answer was instant _. "Because they want a collaboration with G-Dragon and Taeyang."_

He sighed. Why wasn't he surprised? They had been pushing Kai to branch out and work with other artists, but she had steadfastly refused for unknown reasons. Now he understood why.

" _Do you want me to be your date?"_ he asked.

Her reply was instantaneous. _"No. I don't want everyone to think that we're dating since we aren't."_

He couldn't argue with that. They weren't dating. Just because they had gone out a couple of times and had even kissed it didn't mean they were dating. He answered he understood and went to his room to put on clothes.

San Cheong was already there rummaging through his rack of clothes. They always shared so it didn't really matter but he was going to be wearing Eddy's clothes more than likely. No sooner had Simba thought that than the maknae disappeared. He returned a moment later with a black shirt that clearly belonged to . He was going to get a little bit of flak for it later.

"Is Noona all right?" he asked as he was pulling on his contraband.

"She'll be fine. She's just worried about the final mixing and whether or not it will turn out well," Simba answered as he pulled on his pants. He wasn't really going to tell him what was going on.

Everyone got ready in record time and soon they were heading to the parking garage to meet their car. Somehow they managed to get all seven finely dressed men – had had a fit about his shirt on San Cheong – into the back of the car. They were supposed to have a serious talk about taking others' clothes when they got home, but everyone knew they would be a little too drunk to have it.

YG's president had rented out the best hotel poolside to have his party. They had been checked at the door to make sure they had had their invitations before they had been allowed in then they had gone inside. The place was already packed with celebrities. Actresses, actors, idols and many others were in attendance.

Right in the middle with G-Dragon and Daesung (they will not speak) were four women who looked ready to leave. Do Hyun was dressed in a skin tight black dress with her dark hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. Her heels were made her the same height as the other three members when she was actually the shortest.

Eun Ji and Rachel were dressed in dresses with tight bodices and tulle skirts that flared out from the waists. Rachel's blond hair was braided and wound about her head with little tendrils curling around the nape of her neck. Eun Ji's was curled delicately around her face and left to cascade down her back, showing off the blue hombre she had started wearing.

All the members of BlackJack stopped short when they saw the maknae. They had seen Do Hyun, Rachel and Eun Ji dress up plenty of times, but Kai was a more laid back in her fashion. She was more comfortable in jeans and a stylish t-shirt and she rarely wore heels.

In this instant she looked totally different. Her hair was pulled back from her face and a mass of curls, much curlier than Eun Ji's. She was also in heels that made her the same height as Rachel the tallest member, but it was the dress that shocked them.

Completely comfortable in loose clothes, she looked so much sexier than they had ever seen her. Her dress was a light teal. It was a short skater skirt dress but right at the waist line it cut away. Two think straps crisscrossed across her back and connected to the front. A row of shooting stars peeked out on her tanned skin.

And she looked bored! She was standing with one of the best rappers and vocalists in the industry and she looked bored! Only Kai would be bored while talking to potential collaborators.

Eun Ji spotted them and excused herself from the conversation to scuttle over to them. San Cheong met her halfway and they slipped into deep yet stupid conversation that was all them. Slowly the other three meandered over, Kai being the last because someone had to finish the conversation with YG's bigwigs.

"You ladies look lovely tonight," commented. He would be the one to know because he was currently in the process of designing his own line of clothing.

"Thank you," Do Hyun accepted. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Shall we get drinks and mingle?" Mak asked.

Rachel shook her head and linked one arm through Kai's arm. "Not all of us can drink anymore. We've been here an hour and our lovely maknae has had at least three."

"Kai-ah," Eddy scolded gently. Her eyes immediately jumped to his. All female eyes jumped to him. "You know you can't hold your liquor."

Alcohol obviously had an adverse effect on the woman because she turned and walked away from the group. She didn't stumble like they thought she would, but it wasn't a smooth walk. sighed and followed after her, slinging his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. They disappeared in the crowd again.

The others started to mingle with everyone else. Simba met up with CL and talked to her for a bit, getting information on female rappers and what to expect vocally for them. WINNER showed up, to which Jinwoo sought out Kai. They had known each other for a few years since they had gone to the same high school.

Everyone had done what they had been sent to do. They had mingled and worked and tried to get new projects going for when they came back from their promotions in Japan.

Rachel went in search for Kai because YG's president wanted to talk to her. He was walking by the lawn chairs that were littering the poolside talking to people he knew and those that didn't but knew who he was. He heard Kai's voice across the way followed by 's. The latter sounded really angry.

Just as he pushed through the crowd that had accumulated, he saw Kai lose her balance and tumble backwards into the pool. Without hesitation, two of the co-hosts reached for her hands to pull her out of the water. Upon further investigation, had one guy by the collar like he was trying to get him to behave or something.

He snagged a towel on one of the lawn chairs and snapped it open. Daesung was wiping the running mascara from Kai's eyes as he wrapped the towel around her shoulders. He led her through the crowd of people. She shivered in his arms as he led her from the poolside.

He got her in a taxi and told the driver where he needed to go. Kai was still shaking as they rode the few minutes to their dorm. When the car pulled up to the curb, he got out and helped her out. They went upstairs to her dorm where she unlocked the door. He was getting ready to leave when she caught his hand.

"Don't go," she said.

Carefully he pried her hands off his hand. "You're drunk."

She caught him again, and with force he didn't know she possessed, she pulled him in the door. "Don't go."

* * *

 **Post Author's Note:** Who is he? Let me know your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So I'm at a friend's house for the night. I will only get this chapter up tonight because I am going to veg out and play video games all night. Just be lucky that this got up.

I'm also very behind on the other story. Hopefully I can get a new chapter going because I'm still drawing a blank on it. I don't know what is going to happen. That's rare for me but I hope you will be patient with it.

Also in this one there is a plot twist this chapter. Just a head's up.

* * *

Kai's head throbbed even in her sleep. She groaned as she remembered what had happened the night before. YG's party had been last night and she hadn't wanted to go. Unfortunately the entire group had been required to attend.

That little tidbit had sent her members into a roar Eun Ji had all but attacked her. She had done Kai's hair and makeup and had picked out her dress. She had forced her to wear a pair of heels. Kai didn't wear heels. She didn't own a pair so Eun Ji had let her borrow a pair.

When they had been ready, they had piled in their can to go to the hotel. Kai had sat in the very back clearly unimpressed by the antics. Unlike her members, she hadn't wanted to be in the limelight. She had lived music and had wanted to do it for a long time. She hadn't necessarily wanted to be an idol. But since she was, she had to do all these things.

Going to parties hadn't been in her plans, but President Ahn had been adamant. He had always wanted a collaboration with YG. He had done everything in his power to get one of his artists in the company's good graces.

When they had arrived, President Ahn had ushered them into the party. Eun Ji had latched on to Kai as they had gone to the big names at the scene. She hadn't been impressed but G-Dragon and Daesung had been nice.

While her members had talked, Kai had had a few drinks. It hadn't been that she had been annoyed. She just hadn't wanted to be there. She had no interest in parties, even company parties. She could have been helping Tae Kyung mix the song.

By the time BlackJack had arrived, she had been ready to go. Eun Ji had gone to see San Cheong. Somewhere during the conversation, Do Hyun had looked at her with a question in her clear eyes. Kai had shaken her head though she had known she should have gone with her.

They had wandered over to the new group that had formed. Kai had heard the conversation turn to their attire and Mak ask about drinks. Rachel had declined on Kai's behalf since she had already had a few. Eddy had chimed in about her alcohol intolerance that had ended with her walking away.

She remembered following her to YG's artists. He had steadied her as she had stood still.

Somewhere in the mix a drunken man had said something to her that hadn't liked. He had tried to get him to apologize but the man had gotten rough.

At the end of the scuffle, Kai had fallen backwards into the pool. The cold water had shocked her sober momentarily and she had gasped for air as she had surfaced. Daesung and G-Dragon had helped her from the pool, apologizing profusely for one of their managers' behavior.

It had gone dark around her when a towel had dropped over her head. She hadn't said anything as she had been led away and taken home. After that she didn't remember anything.

Groaning she rolled over and hit a solid mass. Confused she opened her eyes and looked over. Yul lay sprawled out fully clothed on her bed. So he had been the one to bring her home.

"So you're awake," he said. He uncovered his eyes and looked over at her. "You're very strong when drunk."

"Sorry," she replied. "What time is it?"

"A little after ten. Your members have come in to check on you one by one. They have headed to the studio to work on the design."

Kai buried her face in her pillow. "Did they see you like this?"

"You were clinging to me all night. I really couldn't leave. Do Hyun even said it was okay since I helped you get home."

She sighed deeply. "Well my life is over."

"It's about to be if you don't get ready and to the studio. I'll change clothes and ride with you." He was about to get up and leave when she stopped him. "What is it?"

"Don't leave. I don't want to get hundreds of questions."

"Everyone knows I brought you home. They watched me do it. You know you're going to get questions. You can't stop them." He watched her drop his arm and curl around the pillow.

He sighed and ran a hand over her frizzy hair. "I don't have any clothes here. I'll go shower and come back down here to ride with you."

He patted her head again and got up. Kai watched him disappear out her bedroom door. She lay there for a few minutes, debating whether or not untangling herself from the sheets was a good idea. She really didn't want to deal with the after effects that were coming as soon as she got up.

Finally after much internal debate, she finally kicked the blankets off and got up to shower. It took less than twenty minutes because she refused to shave. She had last night at the demands of Rachel and Eun Ji but she wasn't going to tonight. She was in that kind of mood already.

The front door opened as soon as she stepped out of the shower. She saw Yul's head as she scampered to her room to dress. It took less time to get ready because she didn't blow dry her hair.

"Kai Ri-ssi, are you decent?" Yul asked through the door.

"Come on in," she called. He opened the door and poked his head in first before coming all the way in. "What is it? And how did you get in?"

"You gave me the pass code last night. That's not important right now. Look at this."

He held out his phone to her and it had an article pulled up. Kai took it and read through it, her mouth dropping as she went. She finally just started reading aloud because she couldn't process anything that she saw.

 _"Kai from Black Widow and Yul from BlackJack were seen leaving YG's party last night. Reports from insiders say the maknae was knocked in the pool minutes before she was pulled out and escorted back to her home by the vocalist of the boy group. Security cameras show the duo entering Black Widow's dorm but the man never left. When the company was contacted about the two's personal lives, A.N. Entertainment denied all dating rumors. All this comes after the breakup of Kai and BlackJack member Eddy several months ago. The coupled dated for eleven months before calling it quits seven months ago. Could Black Widow's maknae be a bias whore? We'll keep you posted for more."_

Kai sat down on her bed and stared at the floor. A bias whore was someone who jumped from member to member without having one set bias. She wasn't one. She hadn't chosen a bias from BlackJack when she had been with Eddy. Her relationship with Eddy was over and she wasn't sure how she felt about Simba, which at the moment was completely nonexistence. And Yul was a possible best friend.

She looked up at him. "Tell me we didn't do anything," she all but begged.

He shook his head. "We didn't do anything. All that happened was you clung to me all night. Your members saw it." She sighed but he wasn't done. "Be honest. Have you done anything with Simba that may be misconstrued?"

"We kissed at the pool. I was emotional because of all the work with Eddy."

She saw a look pass over his face but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. "But you're not dating?"

"No we're not."

Yul stared off into space as his mind raced. They were in a predicament. At least Kai was honest, but honesty was going to get her ridiculed. When groups were as close as BlackJack and Black Widow, there was bound to be dating rumors. Kai and Eddy had already had their personal lives made public and their breakup had dragged them both through the mud. The press was just going to make this worse. He didn't want that going down either.

"Kai Ri-ssi," he said. As long as they had known each other, he had never called her Kai. "It's going to get nasty. They're going to play all three of us against each other. If they find out about Simba, you're going to be laughed out of the industry."

Kai fell back on her bed. "I'm just going to stay home. No one needs me at the studio. It's safer here."

Yul was getting irritated. "Hiding won't make it go away, Kai Ri!" He had completely ignored the fact that he was older than her. All respectful tones had gone away.

"What do you want me to do?" she snapped at him.

"Get up and come to work."

Both of them looked towards the door. Tae Kyung stood there with the rest of the BlackJack members. Groaning, Kai rolled over and covered her face with a pillow. Yul sighed and tried to get her to turn back. She swatted his hand.

Tae Kyung, Eddy and Simba shared a look. Kai, one who was not known for emotional outbursts, had basically just yelled at Yul. In return, Yul had gotten snippy right back when he was usually even-tempered.

"There's no use hiding," Tae Kyung said. "Coming out now or coming out later it's all going to be the same. You will get bombarded by the press."

"Hyung!" Yul scolded.

pushed past him, giving Tae Kyung a sideways glare. Not caring what the others thought, he jumped on the bed and put his knees on either side of Kai. He turned her over and got right in her face. She stared up at him with a mixed expression of anger and annoyance.

"What do you think they'd say if they saw all of this right now?" he asked. "What if the press showed up right now and saw this? What would they think? Are you a bias whore? Or are you someone who actually likes another member other than Eddy?"

"You told me the other day that you had nothing to hide," Simba said. "Why are you hiding now?"

"They tore her up last time," Eddy said. "The fans were the worst. They sent hate mail to her and posted on SNS that she should kill herself. A few attacked her in Japan. It's why the group stayed with her family."

"Wouldn't that be even more dangerous?" Zica asked.

Tae Kyung shook his head. "Shizuka would have beaten them with a broom by attacking anyone on her property."

"Who's Shizuka?" Yul asked.

"Kai's mother," Eddy explained. "You think my mom's nuts? You should meet Shizuka. There's no comparison."

sat up on his knees and watched Kai closely. "So what are you going to do?"

Kai looked at him. This whole situation was way out of hand. She just wanted to curl up and stay home. She wasn't needed at the studio to mix the rest of the album. She just wanted to stay home and wait it out.

Yul grabbed her ankles and pulled them off the bed. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her up. He had her in a headlock as he pulled her out the door, shocking them all.

"Well, I think we just figured something important out," Zica said.

San Cheong nodded. "Yul's been hiding a secret. Naughty boy."

Tae Kyung looked at Eddy. "She's not going to get back together with you."

Eddy knew that but he couldn't accept it. They'd had fun when they'd been together. He still kicked himself for everything that had gone down that had ended the relationship. Kai was a good girlfriend. She was kind and understanding and rarely got mad about anything stupid he did. He had screwed it all up.

Simba sighed. "Well, at least it's not me. I really don't want to battle this out. It's way too tiring."

"Yul won't back down once he's made up his mind," Zica said.

"Unfortunately neither will I," Eddy said as he walked out.

Tae Kyung looked at Simba and Mak with an interested look. This was going to be a crazy experience. And they hadn't even started the tour!

* * *

Kai didn't fight Yul too much as he literally drug her from her house. He kept her in a headlock as they went down the elevator. She did shrug her shoulder once to get him off her hair. She briefly wondered how the security team thought about the video feed. Nothing like a man hauling a woman out of the building.

He led her down to the parking garage then shoved her into a car. Once he got in, the driver started the car. Kai looked at him but she wasn't angry at him. How she wasn't she didn't even know. She had always gotten annoyed with anyone who had tried he had just done.

"What are you planning?" she asked.

"We have to face the rumors," he said. He watched as the lines on her face deepened. "You already know what I'm going to say so I won't say it out loud."

"Is that your only play? Tae Kyung went through this once and it nearly cost him his career and relationship." She shook her head and looked out the window. "I won't do it. I won't lie about something this important."

Yul watched her, which he had been doing a lot recently. She didn't want to lie. No. It was more like she couldn't. Even though she was an idol and in the public eye, she didn't want to say anything that would make it seem like she had done something wrong.

He slid over and gently forced her to look at him. She was already chewing on her bottom lip. He ran his thumb over it and watched her eyes jump from his eyes to his hand. She was getting nervous around him.

"We'll do it your way," he said, "but you need to remember that we're going overseas next week. It will have traveled there. There's no stopping it from all of our fans."

They felt the car stop. Kai stared at him for the longest, slight tremors racking her body. Something caught Yul's eye and he turned around. He let out a slight curse. There was no way they were going to get out of this one because the press had just taken a golden picture and they weren't going to take no for an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** So last night's gaming adventure turned into a girlfriend's night and a good night of wine. We had fun talking about things that we hadn't caught up on in a good while. Plus I did not have a memory card so I couldn't save my game. Not that it mattered. I can always start all over again.

It also gave me time to figure out how this story was going to play out. It has been an up and down ride but I think I have to conflict worked out. It may change again like I'm prone to doing but all that means is that it's a good story. I will try to get inspiration to finish the other story but the more I look at it the more writer's block I get. I hate an overactive brain sometimes.

* * *

Videos of Yul turning around in the car, getting out of the vehicle, and walking with Kai's face pressed into his shoulder played on all the televisions in President Ahn's office. Kai paced the office nervously as the CEO listened to all the reports about the newest couple. The pop culture television shows were blasting the woman.

Yul looked over as Kai turned from the wall and paced back towards the couch. He hadn't figured out how to say anything to the press so he had done what he had thought best. As soon as they had gotten out of the car, Yul had pulled her face into his shoulder and had walked her inside the building as quickly as possible. He had known it was going to cause more trouble, but his protective instinct had come to the surface.

Since he had joined A.N. Entertainment, Yul had really come out of his shell. He had been shy and reserved when he had first entered the company, but after being teamed with the other six members, he had become bolder. Simba and Mak tended to outshine him during interviews and his best friend Zica was as boisterous as the maknae leader. San Cheong was really one of the calmer members but he would engage in loud behaviors with the older members. Middle man Yul was always quiet.

He had been fourteen when he had joined the company, the same age as Kai, Rachel, Zica and Simba. They had all trained together until they had been split into their respective groups, but even then they had trained together and had gone out to eat. They had been so close; were still so close. But it had been a interesting ride for them all. Relationships had come and gone for all of them.

When Eddy and Kai had gone public with their relationship in 2014, it had been a media roller coaster. It was very rare for a couple in the same company to be public. Both groups had stood aside and had watched as their friends tried their best to make something special work. And for a while it had seemed like it would, but Eddy's trip home had destroyed it.

Yul had watched as Kai had distanced herself from everyone that wasn't in Black Widow. He had seen her working through all hours of the night. Sometimes she had been in the same spot he had seen her when he had left the night before, and her dog had always been beside her. Her members had given her space and had let her do what she wanted, but he had seen the way they had easily coerced her into doing things. Hwang Tae Kyung had been the worst one about it. He had been very forceful with her, but she hadn't said anything to him. It had been and was still like they had one mind.

But over the last seven months, Kai had gone through a lot. The saesang fans attacked her in Japan, leaving a nasty scar on her shoulder than she had covered with a tattoo. She hadn't answered any of the hate mail or commented on any of the rumors that had gone around the industry. She hadn't said much of anything. She had carried on like her life hadn't been scrutinized, but now he knew what she had gone though.

Now she was going to go through it again. Because he had been seen with her in a predicament, they were going after her again. She was going to stay silent, but he had to wonder how that was going to work. How was it going to get any better if she didn't say anything?

President Ahn put the televisions on mute and sighed. Kai didn't stop her pacing but she did bring her thumb to her mouth so she could gnaw on it.

"So what is the real story?" the man in charge asked.

"I took her home after she had been shoved in the pool. She was drunk and I didn't want to leave her," Yul said.

"Kai-ah, is this true?"

"I guess," she muttered. "I don't really remember what happened after that."

"She was asleep within minutes of hitting the pillow," Yul added.

The CEO ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do about this. I made statements claiming the two of you were not dating, but then you get caught in the car? Are you two dating?"

"I'm not dating anyone!" Kai snapped. "Eddy, Yul, Simba, or any other artist or trainee in this company! I just want to be left alone!"

She made her way to the door only to be stopped by Eddy as he came in. He caught her shoulders as she bumped into him and steadied her. She looked up into his face briefly before ripping away and hurrying out the door. He didn't think; he just followed her. They could hear him calling her name as they went down the hallway.

President Ahn looked back at Yul. "You need to be careful with that. Kai's father makes big contributions to this company because what his daughter can do. If he thinks you're torturing her, he will pull enough funding away to make sure BlackJack doesn't do anything. He has known about Eddy and Kai and he's known about the breakup, but he's kept his distance because it's his daughter's life and he doesn't want to interfere. But only a fool thinks that because that man will do whatever it takes to make sure his daughter is well taken care of."

Yul rubbed his hands together. "I have talked to Kim Moon Sub-ssi. He has asked how she's doing. I don't know why he asked me but I gave him as limited information as I could without being intrusive."

The vocalist looked up. "I didn't do it because he asked. I did it because I was worried about her. Had I known any of this was going to happen I would have kept my distance. But it's happened and I won't sit by and let her deal with it alone."

He said his goodbyes and left the president's office. Ahn sat still for a long moment before he turned his head to the corner.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

From behind the pillar in the corner by the windows, a man turned around and presented himself. He was wearing a chef's jacket and black pants and he looked speculative.

"Who was that boy?" he asked.

"His name is Yul. He's a member of BlackJack."

"Unfortunately he's right. She can't deal with this alone. She could barely deal with Eddy. Rumors have never been her best feature."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to let her mother deal with it. Shizuka is way better at it than I ever was."

* * *

"Kai!" Eddy called as he ran down the hallway. He was chasing the dark haired woman but she had a head start on him. "Kai!"

He had had every intention on stating that he wasn't giving up on Kai, but he had seen the news reports as he had come in and had seen the reporters. He had known that things were going to get worse as soon as he saw the captions.

He had learned a long time ago that Kai did not deal with criticism from the media. She hid herself away and let it all pass over before popping her head up. She would slay at anything she did, much like she did at music. But the second anything nasty was reported she disappeared again.

"Kai!"

She slammed the door to her private studio just as he ran up to it. He somehow managed to get his foot in the crack, but the door slammed on it. He grunted in pain but pushed it open just as she backed away from it. He stopped as he saw her hit the bookshelf. She was biting her lip as she fought the tears that threatened to spill. In the ten years he had known her, he had never seen her cry. Not even when the Japanese saesang fans attacked her.

"Kai," he said as he shut the door and pulled the blinds to so no one could see all this. "Kai, talk to me."

She shook her head. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

He crossed the room. "We don't have a choice. We have to talk about this. It's been seven months and we haven't resolved anything between us."

She smacked his hands as he tried to touch her. "Stop! Just go away."

Eddy gently took her face in his hands as the first set of tears rolled down her face. She closed those wet eyes as she shook her head. A fresh set tumbled silently from her eyelashes, splashing on his thumbs.

Heartbroken, he wrapped his hands around her neck and pulled her face into his shoulder. For almost eight months she had held everything inside and had refused to talk about it. It had come out in bits and pieces in her music but the full force of the situation hadn't left her heart.

Kai clung to him, fingers digging into his shirt as she held on for dear life. Eddy felt the warmth of the tears seeping through his shirt and into his skin. She was shaking so badly it was amazing her knees held her up.

Rearranging his hands again, Eddy pushed her back enough so he could look into her face. She looked at him for two seconds before closing her eyes. Taking the opportunity, he lowered his head and kissed her. He heard her gasp from the shock so he wrapped his arms around her and held her with an iron grip.

His mouth works against hers, coaxing hers gently. It took a moment and extreme patience but he finally got her to respond. She kissed him back with fire, but he could tell something was missing. He couldn't pinpoint it but it was there.

A few moments later, he pulled away and looked her right in the face. "Kai, let's try again. Let's going back to the place we were before, before all of this bull happened."

Kai's mouth slowly opened as she realized what he was asking. She didn't reply as she the door to the studio opened.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Yul watched through half closed slats the scene playing out before him. Eddy was trying his best but he could tell that something was wrong. Eddy was playing on the past but something in Kai's stance said that she was far away from it.

He hadn't watched for the last two years without a reason. Kai had stumbled through what was obviously her first relationship and had shattered when it had ended. He had waited patiently as she had slowly figured out where the pieces had to go. He had gone on tour with her and had watched out for her. He had taken care of her without her knowing, and the only one who had known was Simba.

In a perfect world, he could have told the woman that he had given Simba the idea to make a song with Kai. But she would have taken it personally that he had tried to get her back with Eddy or to figure out what had happened. He could have told her that he had asked Simba to figure out her feelings for Eddy, but it would have meant that things could have gone too far. Simba liked her as a friend and nothing more.

So many things had gone in to seeing where her feelings were. Only Zica really knew how in depth Yul could be but the slightly younger man wasn't going to tell anyone unless he was in trouble.

Eddy pulled back from the woman and looked right into Kai's face. "Kai, let's try again. Let's going back to the place we were before, before all of this bull happened."

Yul watched her face closely. He could see the answer in her eyes before she even realized it. He opened the door and strode in the room confidently. The two watched him cross the small space and stand beside them. He looked between the two and smiled just as he held out his hand.

"Come on, Kai-Ri," he said.

Kai looked between the two men. She saw the one who held so many of her good moments and plenty of her bad. Then there was the one who had stood by while she was going through her roughest patch and helped when he could. He had taken care of her when she had been drunk and had protected her when the press had swarmed them in the car. He had done so much more than Eddy had.

She looked between the two of them slowly. She dropped her hands from Eddy and stepped to the side. She looked at the rug under her piano. It had been a gift five months ago from an unnamed source, but as she looked at it now, she understood.

She looked up at Eddy. "Eddy-ah," she said.

He shook his head. "I won't give up, Kai. I made a mistake."

"And it hurt like hell, but I'm not hurt anymore by that. But I won't let the fans or the press hurt me anymore."

"I won't let that happen."

"You did last time, and that doesn't instill confidence." She looked down. "I don't want that, Eddy."

Kai looked at Yul and slowly went towards him. Eddy caught her elbow gently. She didn't look at him, instead waited until he let go. Finally his hand dropped and she passed by him.

Yul took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. He led her from her studio, each step taking him closer to what he needed to say.

"He's not going to give up," he said. He stopped and looked at her. "Neither will I."

She frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't have time to explain right now. You have to get to dance rehearsal. Maybe I will went we're overseas."

Kai watched as he walked away, completely confused by what had just happened. But she felt a weight lifted from her chest. Now she hoped she could do a great job on the tour.

"Kai-Ri-ah!"

She turned with a huge smile on her face at the familiar voice. "Appa!"

"You have dance rehearsal and I want to watch. If you do well, I may treat your friends to a delicious meal."

Laughing, she ran to her father who grabbed her in a headlock and led her to Black Widow's rehearsal studio.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I have become addicted to Jessica Jones. I am watching it as I write this chapter. There are only thirteen episodes but I hope there is a second season.

I eat as I write so sometimes I have food in my stories. There is a lot of music that goes into writing these as well, which is why my characters are artists.

Yul sat in the middle of the bus as it drove down the left hand side of street. They had finally made it to Japan and were on their way to the second venue in their tour series in Osaka. They had made the flight over a week ago and had stayed in Fukuoka for three days: the day before the concert, the day of and the day after. There were six venues and thirty shows between them. Fukuoka had the least amount of days but it was also where they would head home.

So far the concert had been a success. Fans had lined up two days before the concert in Fukuoka had even been set up. The groups had had a hard time getting in the back door because there had been so many people all around the venue. Security had had to be doubled just for the cars to pass by.

When they had left for Osaka, they had been given a fifteen-passenger bus to take so they all would be together. It had caused more problems than good. There had been so much pent up feelings that made it somewhat awkward. The girls had sat in the back huddled together with Kai by the window. She had slept most of the way because she had been the one to help put things together at the venues. She had worked late at night to make sure all the sound and effects were ready.

She hadn't talked to anyone outside her group since she had boarded the plane. She had slept or listened to music or whatever she wanted to do other than talk to them. No one argued with her. Out of the eleven of them, she was better suited to putting together all of the sound equipment.

Yul turned around to look. Kai was actually awake but she was looking down at something in her lap. Her phone was pressed to her ear as fluent Japanese rolled off her tongue. Even now she was doing work. He laughed as she snapped her fingers at Do Hyun who was sitting right beside her. The oldest member and leader shoved a Twizzler in her mouth then handed something over. The two were like a well-oiled machine when they worked.

The bus pulled up to the next venue in Osaka and the group disembarked. No sooner had her feet hit the ground than Kai was moving into the venue spouting random bits of Japanese that they could only translate every so often.

By the time everyone got into the venue and into the green room, she was already fiddling with the sound system. When everyone came out for rehearsal, she was sitting at the sound booth talking heatedly with the sound guy. Something seemed to be off and she was trying to take care of it.

After an hour of arguing and the others standing around acting like goofballs, she finally made her way up to the stage. She shook her head as she scratched it then she looked at them all.

"What is it?" Simba asked.

"They lost the backing tracks for all of BlackJack's songs. We have no music for you. So I called in my brother and his friends. They've learned all the songs to BlackJack and made It a live song. You don't have a choice. He's on his way here," she said.

"Is that why you were on the phone on the way here?" Rachel asked.

Kai nodded. "I had to think of something fast because the closest date to get it here is the day after tomorrow. We need music for tonight's concert and tomorrow's. This was the best I could do."

"How long will it be before they're here?" Mak asked.

"Thirty minutes. I called them as soon as I found out that the last venue lost the tracks. Until then we can't do anything."

"We can practice," Do Hyun said.

With all four girls in agreement, BlackJack sat down to watch their sister group rehearse. It was a goofy rehearsal that featured back flips and cartwheels and just plain fun. Kai's power vocals weren't offset by breathlessness as she joined in with her sisters. None of the guys realized how flexible the girls actually were.

When they were done, they collapsed on stage giggling like maniacs. Do Hyun said something to Kai and before the maknae popped up. Actually, it was more like she rolled backwards into a handstand. Eddy had taught her that a long time ago and she seemed to still use it without thought. She went to the edge of the stage with her members chanting her name until she took off running. She hit a round off quickly then nailed a back handspring layout. Rachel cheered the loudest as the guys wore stupid grins on their faces.

"Kim Kai Ri!"

Everyone turned around at a higher male's voice. Five high school boys and a high school girl who wore Kai's face came down the middle walkway. Kai's smile widened before she jumped off the stage and ran down the aisle. She met the girl halfway before they collided in laughter and hugs. A few seconds later she grabbed one of the boys around the neck and hugged him just as tightly. He wasn't too keen on that as the girl had been.

"Makoto. Shiei," Kai said. "How was the trip?"

"Long and boring. I hate riding with Shiei and his gaggle of cronies," Makoto answered. "Where's Oppa?"

Kai pointed down the aisle and her sister ran to the members. She started chatting up the members and pushing her hair behind her ears. She was doing her best to hit on them.

"Where should we set up, Onee-chan?" Shiei asked.

She turned and looked at them. "Come on. All the amps have already been set, and, Kitsuragi, the drum kit has already been set for you. Go ahead and practice as much as you need. We'll throw the group up on stage whenever you're ready."

Kai watched as the boys walked up on stage and started the rehearsal process. She hadn't heard her brother play in a long time. He had just been learning guitar when she had entered the company as a trainee. Since then she had missed every performance he had had.

At first they had been a little shaky as they played, but as soon as they got into the rhythm, they were fine. Kai saw the boys in the front room jamming along with the boys. She was so happy her brother could help in this way. He had always been concerned whether or not he could.

A pair of arms slid around her waist and she jumped at the shock. She turned around and more laughter bubbled up.

"Oma!" She couldn't help the Korean that spewed out of her mouth.

Luckily, her mother understood and hugged her back just as tightly as Kai hugged her. "My gentle Kai Ri! I didn't think I would see you for another three weeks!"

They started talking in rapid fire Japanese that hardly anyone could understand. Not that it mattered too much since the boys left their seats and crawled up on the stage to sing with Shiei's band.

"Kai-chan," Shizuka said. Kai looked at her mother as they behind her members while BlackJack went along with their rehearsal. "Is everything all right? Last time we talked you had been having issues with Eddy. Do I need to talk to him?"

Kai shook her head. "No, I think we already settled that. Kind of."

"Kai-chan," she took her hand, "you don't have to deal with this. Tell the boy that it's completely over. Killing yourself thinking about all of this isn't going to help."

Kai sighed and leaned forward the lean against her mother's shoulder. Shizuka wrapped her arms around her daughter as the young woman listened to her heartbeat.

Yul looked down to see Kai completely at peace in her mother's arms. A simple act like that was all it took to ease her mind. He didn't want anyone to see what was going on with his face so he closed his eyes as he continued singing.

"Kai-chan." She sat up at her mother's prompting. "Tomorrow after your second show, I have booked ten rooms at the onsen outside of town. Your manager said you can go there tomorrow night and spend the day there afterwards. It will be very relaxing and you can spend time with your brother and sister. What do you say?"

Kai couldn't refuse, especially when her mother had already made up her mind. Shizuka smiled and Kai leaned against her again.

The next night the concert was crazy. Girls and guys alike screamed and jumped and had a good time as Black Widow and BlackJack put on an amazing concert. After it was all over, both groups came out and signed a few autographs for lucky fans in the first groups of seats.

Backstage it was almost as nosy as the stage itself. The boys were running around shirtless in the green room as they took their time changing. Shizuka scolded them as she covered the eyes of her daughter. Kai laughed as her brother and his friends joined in the insanity.

Shizuka finally got everyone's attention by screaming at them in Korean to be quiet. The rest she said in Japanese which Kai translated back into Korean. They were all ready to go to the onsen once she said so. It took less time to pack their personal bags than it had on their way in.

The older woman told the bus driver where to go and away they went. The bus was technically over capacity but tonight it didn't matter. They were going to have a mini vacation inside the work schedule.

Arriving at the onsen was almost as fun as the ride over. They split up, ultimately giving Kai a room to herself. She didn't mind but she was a little curious as to why they would do so. Why would they give her a room all by herself?

Shizuka came in and said her goodnights before retreating to her own room. Kai took a quick relaxing bath then went to bed. She was exhausted after dealing with all the little battles before their concert. She just wanted to relax.

She was half asleep when her door opened. She didn't think anything of it because Shiei had a tendency to sneak into her room when his parents were asleep and play video games with her. Even though there weren't any consoles here, he might just keep up the tradition.

Her brain snapped awake when the footfalls didn't match her brother's or her sister's. She lay quietly waiting to see who it was.

"Kai Ri," Yul said.

She turned over as he slid under the blanket. He nuzzled his face in her neck making her laugh. "What are you doing here?"

He hushed her by trailing his mouth along her neck and jaw. She fidgeted under his control. His hand slid along her hip.

"Stop," she muttered pressing her mouth to his ear.

Yul lifted his head and looked her dead in the eyes. "I'm not going to go any farther than you want me to."

She looked up at him. He smiled down at her and rubbed her cheek with one of his thumbs. Slowly he dropped his head and actually kissed her passionately. His hand traveled once again and she swatted at it.

"Yul, stop," she said with a little more force. This time he did and just laid his head on her shoulder. He was being clingy for some reason. "Why are you in here? My mom will freak if she sees you here."

"Everything will be fine. I'll be gone before it gets light. Just stay here for a bit," he said.

He placed his head on her chest and listened to her heart and breath. Her heart was racing but her breath was steady. He was slightly surprised when she put one arm around him.

"Why are you here like this?" she asked.

"If you have to ask then you are pretty stupid," he laughed.

Kai settled against her pillow and listened to him breathe as her mind raced. Eddy had never done this. He had never encroached upon her sanctuary. He had always kept his distance. Had always asked. He had never stayed the night.

But here was Yul. He hadn't asked, hadn't kept his distance in the recent days, and had already stayed the night. He was the exact opposite of Eddy. She had to wonder if they were fighting because of this, because of her. They had all been really good friends. She didn't want that to stop simply because both of them liked her.

"Did you know why Simba came to you to do a collaboration?" he asked suddenly. She looked down at him but didn't answer as he continued to talk. "I knew that as soon as Eddy found out about the song you wrote that we put on the mini album you would be upset. So I asked Simba to feel out what was going on with you. Had I known you were going to kiss him I wouldn't have done it. Even hyung said it was a bad idea."

One thing stuck out in her mind. "You told Simba to do the song?" she asked.

He held on as she shifted under him. "Kai, I have liked you from the minute I set foot in A.N. Entertainment. I watched you and Eddy laugh and cry and I watched you get hurt. Since then I have watched over you and made sure nothing happened. I was done when you fell in the pool. I couldn't wait anymore."

He sat up and pulled her up as well. She had to wrap her arms around his waist to be able to sit up. He once again took her face in his hands. He rubbed his thumbs gently over her rounded cheeks as he took in the innocence he saw in her eyes.

Thumbs under her jaw, he tilted her head up as he lowered his. He watched her even as their lips met. She looked lost for a brief moment until she gave in. The corners of his mouth lifted as he smiled and closed his eyes. It was slow; oh so terribly slow and very, very gentle.

Slowly he dropped his hands from her face, trailing them along the hem flaps of the yukata. He started to push them back but she caught his wrists and he stopped. But he was completely surprised when she pulled at the back of his clothing. Without a word he slid his arms out of the sleeves and let the material fall off his shoulders.

He watched as Kai came to her knees and timidly trailed her hands down his chest, carving her fingers into his muscles. He mouth opened slightly as she grazed her fingers across his sensitive nipples.

Yul wrapped her legs around his waist and dropped her backwards on to the futon. With one hand braced above her head, he slowly untied the yukata as he kissed her. She hissed when his warm hand grazed her cool skin.

He teased her long enough to get her to cling to him. When he was done, her head was in his shoulder and she was simpering. He cupped the back of her head and held her for a long moment before shifting his angle.

"This may hurt a bit," he whispered.

And he moved forward hard and fast enough to curl her around him.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: So I have this weird habit. I don't update unless I get a review or if three days have passed. I don't know why. I guess it might be because I like the feedback I get. It's kind of weird.

Anyway, GOT7 and Jay Park released new music over this weekend. I was in heaven because the new GOT7 song is totally catching and I love Jay Park's vocals. I love it when he sings and when he raps.

* * *

Yul was alone when he woke up. Slightly confused as to where he was, he looked around and pushed at his bed head. Kai wasn't anywhere in sight. She had been beside him when he had gone to bed but now she was gone.

He sat up and covered his lap. Mentally he was kicking himself. He had told her he wouldn't force her and yet he had. He had pushed her into something he wasn't sure she was ready for. He deserved to be left alone.

The door opened to the outside hot spring and Kai came in. Her hair was piled on her head and her skin glistened from the heat and the yukata clung to her shoulders. She kicked the sandals off and set them facing out the door. She looked up at him with a slight smile.

"You're going to get caught if you stay here any longer," she said.

He was baffled by her reaction, but he got up and pulled on his clothing. She didn't look at him as he readjusted the material so he was covered. Then he looked at her. She was rummaging around in her bag for something.

"Kai Ri," he said. She ignored him, annoying him. "Kai!" He dropped all forms of respect from his tone, shyness gone completely.

She looked up. "My mom is awake. It won't take too much longer for her to come wake me up. You need to leave."

He understood she didn't want to talk about it right now. She was probably mulling over what had happened. She wasn't going to talk to him right now. If he pushed it he was going to get his head chewed off.

"All right. I'll go." He crossed the room to drop a kiss to her head before turning back around. He wouldn't stop loving her even though he'd made a mistake.

He slid the door open and came face to face with Shizuka. His mouth worked but no sound came out. She pushed him aside and looked for Kai. The daughter in the corner looked up and stared. She didn't say anything but that was enough.

"Kim Kai Ri, come here."

Kai didn't argue. She got up and walked across the room to stand in front of her mother. Shizuka sighed then smacked her child hard enough that it shocked Yul. He stepped in front of Kai and took the next blow.

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you but you better knock it off. You're looking to have the press eat you alive. Kai Ri, do you want to go through that again? Do you want to have those evil fans attack you in the street?"

"Oka-san, it's not like that," Kai tried to argue.

"Shizuka-San, this was my fault. I pursued Kai and I didn't take no for an answer. All of this was because of me," Yul said. His Japanese was choppy but he hoped it got across.

Shizuka looked at the two. Yul was holding her daughter so tightly. He had her head pressed to his shoulder as he held her away from her mother. This man was sincere about her daughter, much more so than she had seen with Eddy. He was willing to step in between them when Kai was being punished.

Looking at Kai, she realized her daughter hadn't fought him. In this, she didn't argue with him. She knew he was going to turn his back if Shizuka tried to hit her again. He would take the brunt of the punishment so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Yul-san, Eddy told us last night that he isn't going to give up on my child. He's not afraid of competition. He seems to be sincere about her," she said.

Yul didn't know what she had said but she had been grave about it. She had said Eddy so he was certain she had brought up competition. He wasn't going to answer in words. Slowly he turned Kai's head to face him. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes. She didn't know what he was going to do. Those doe eyes closed slowly as he stroked her cheek. He kissed her gently and sweetly than he had ever before.

Shizuka watched the tenderness the young man showed her daughter. She hadn't seen that when Kai had dated Eddy. Then again she hadn't really seen the former couple do this.

She felt like a stalker watching the duo. Kai gave in and wrapped her arms around Yul's waist. They were engrossed with each other.

Yul finally had some sense and pulled back. He knocked his forehead gently into hers then kissed the beaten spot. He didn't care at the moment that her mother was there.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She shook her head. He looked at Shizuka then. "She may think this is a mistake, but I have watched out for her for years. Eddy will be formidable competition but I won't give up either."

Shizuka watched him hug her tightly. Her mind raced as she thought about the rumors.

"Oma." Kai's voice was full emotion as she used Korean version of mother. "Please."

"Kai-chan, I'm just worried that the fans will turn their back on you. You are doing what you love. I don't want you to lose all that."

"I won't let it happen," Yul warned.

Shizuka nodded. "All right. Your members are going to be up soon. Yul, you should go back to your room."

Kai looked up at Yul and whispered in Korean. He nodded and kissed her forehead before bowing to Shizuka. The older woman waited until he was gone before she sat down. She motioned Kai over then took her hand to pull her down.

"Do you like this boy?" she asked. "You must since you did this. Kai-chan, I have never seen you like this. I have never seen you so overwhelmed by someone."

Her daughter shocked her when tears pooled and slid silently down her cheeks. "Oka-san. Oma."

Whenever Kai spoke in Korean to her pure, Japanese speaking mother, it meant she was struggling. Kai had only cried a handful of times as a child that she remembered. To see her like this meant she was either unsure or didn't want to tell it out loud.

Kai's heart hurt. "Oma, I don't know what to do."

Shizuka leaned forward and wiped the tears from her daughter's face. "My sweet child, how do you feel? Do you like him enough to face the whole world?"

The young woman sniffled nastily. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Oh, baby, if Eddy doesn't understand, that's his problem. Your heart can't be controlled." Her mother looked at her. "My sweet, tender hearted girl, you do what you feel is best for you. If this Yul is who you want to go against the world for, then do it. You always have a place to run to if you need it. No matter how popular or unpopular you are, you are still my child. And I will always protect you."

For now, nothing she said was getting through to the woman. Shizuka wiped her daughter's tears once again and excused herself to get her other two children ready.

Kai got ready and asked the owner for a cab back into the city. She happily obliged and within an hour she was walking into the venue. She went to the sound booth and sat behind the mixing board. She pulled on her headphones and turned on music as she pulled out her notebook and pen. Ignoring everything around her she started to write in a mix of Japanese and Korean.

* * *

Simba stepped in front of the window to the sound board. The errant maknae was sitting inside listening to music as one arm moved continuously. He had wondered how long it would be before all of this had crashed around her.

Yul had approached him months ago about a possible collaboration with Kai. He had wanted Simba to ease all of the pain Eddy had caused. They had had to wait due to promotions and schedules. Since the breakup, Kai had barely spoken to them so it had been hard to approach her. Tae Kyung had been that bridge. When they had said it, he had made it happen.

But there had been one thing Yul hadn't foreseen. The plan had been for Kai to ask Yul to be the main vocalist, but her musical ear had turned to Eddy due to his octave. Things had gone downhill from there. Eddy had tried his hardest to win her back. He had sung her song to her in hopes she would come back to him.

Kai had been pigheaded about that and had clung to Simba, even going so far as to use him. Had he been physically attracted to her? Yes, but Yul had already made his emotions clear. Simba wasn't going to tread on those.

The night of the party had been the turning point. Kai had had more than a couple of drinks when she wasn't usually a drinker. If Rachel hadn't said anything, they probably wouldn't have noticed how much she had had. But she had, and eddy had displayed his knowledge of Kai's drinking habits, effectively ticking her off.

Simba had kept an eye on her even after had gone to her. Yul wasn't going to do it unless he gave himself away. Up until that point he hadn't said a word to anyone but Simba, and Simba didn't make it a habit of spouting his members' secrets.

Things had gone smoothly until one of the drunken managers had tried to touch Kai. had done his best to keep the woman safe, but a scuffle had started and had ended with Kai in the pool. Everyone in the vicinity had turned to help the poor soaking wet woman.

Yul had moved. He had grabbed a towel from one of the tables and had snapped it open. He had crossed the poolside in swift, easy steps. He had dropped the fluffy cloth to her head and had escorted her through the crowd. No one had stopped him as he had disappeared through the hotel.

No one had known where he had gone until the next morning when the news report had come out. They had known then where he'd been and why, but it hadn't been easy to get the press off their case. Eddy had been fuming but he had known better than to go after her. Not that it had mattered since she had been cornered by him anyway.

When everything had gone in their apartment, Simba had thought things were situated. Unfortunately Yul and Kai had been photographed in a compromising position while in the car. The backlash had been awful, but Kai's reaction had been worse.

Simba had watched her run to studio with Eddy following and calling her name. He had waited patiently and Yul had come casually down the hall. He had felt a little stupid spying on his friends, but he was the only one who knew every detail. All he had to do was to wait for Yul to walk by again to know what decision had been made.

Sure enough ten minutes later he had walked by with Kai following him. He had left the couple as he heard them talking, but it had been Kai's excited "Appa!" that had had him smiling as he had gone to his studio.

When they had gone overseas, he had wondered how things were going to be. So far everyone had been way too busy to do anything. But last night Yul hadn't come back to BlackJack's room until well after dawn. Simba had done a head count at three and had noticed he had been gone. He hadn't gone after him because he hadn't wanted to start a fight so he had waited.

But Yul had been visibly shaken when he had come back to get ready so Simba hadn't pushed him. He had thought gone to find Kai only to learn she had left the onsen. He had figured it was bad so he had followed her, leaving instructions to Shizuka what time they had to be at the venue.

Looking at Kai now, he knew why she had left without saying anything to anyone. Something had happened between the two last night. He wasn't dumb enough to ask.

Simba pushed the door open and walked in. He plopped down and tossed an arm over her chair. She didn't look at him but he heard the music thumping through her headphones.

She was gone and so emotionally detached it wasn't funny. This was how she had been the last few months. There was really only one person who could pull her out of this funk but he wasn't here at the moment. He was home in Seoul putting out Bellamy's new album.

An idea popped into his head. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to the man he had in mind. A few moments later, Kai slid the headphones back and answered her phone.

"Oppa," she said. Her voice shook, something Simba had never heard before. "I'm sitting beside Simba right now. Why?"

Simba scratched the back of her head as she talked on the phone. Somewhere in the middle she leaned into him and he listened to her lilting voice as she talked to Tae Kyung. It would be the leader of A.N. Jell who got the maknae to listen.

They talked for the longest. When Kai finally hit the end button, she was completely at ease. All it took was a little bit of comfort form someone on the outside for her to listen. Simba and anyone affiliated with their groups was not going to make the cut because they were way too close to the situation.

"You two look cozy." They turned around to see standing in the doorway. He came in and took up the empty seat on the other side of Kai. "Shizuka is worried about you. She said you just left without a reason but I'm certain she knew the reason."

"Oppa," Kai said. Her voice still shook but it was a little firmer and natural now. "Did you know about Yul?"

leaned against the mixing board. "I did. I've known since the very beginning, even before you and Eddy dated."

"Hyung!" Simba exclaimed. "You could have told me."

"I have the same principle you obviously have. I don't tell my members' secrets. Yul is very good about letting things go. Much like Simba, Yul won't say he likes someone if another member is interested. He will back down. Eddy acts shy and nervous until he warms up to you but he will eventually get to the point where he will ask you out, as you well know."

He took her hand and held it securely between his two. "If you like Yul, don't worry about Eddy. He can't stop you from liking someone else."

"It's not the liking someone else. It's liking someone in his group," she said.

"Eddy will just have to face it. It was going to come to a head anyway, whether it was Yul or Simba or any of us except San Cheong."

Kai sighed even though she knew they were right. All of them, Tae Kyung and her mother included. She finally got up and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Simba asked.

She turned around and looked over her shoulder at them. and Simba looked at each other. Their faces had the same look. If she was only interested in them, they would ask her out in an instant.

"Let's go get ice cream before we're not able to leave the venue."

Laughing, they got up and followed her out of the sound room.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I just pulled this out of thin air. Usually I don't stay up this late writing because of work, but this was in my head. So here it is.

* * *

Kai sat on the bus with one knee drawn up as she stared out the window. BlackJack had gotten the live tracks on their last day in Osaka. Kai's family had stayed to enjoy the concert from the front row of one of the best seats in the venue. They had been sent home with signed apparel and anything else they wanted for helping them out as much as they had. Kai had hugged her family hard as they had left. It wasn't like she wasn't going to be seeing them in a few days anyway.

Since her family had left and they had been in Osaka for one more night in a hotel, Kai had really withdrawn into herself. She hadn't really talked to anyone including her members. She had done her job and that was it. Any extra had to be forced out of her. After the concerts she had gone back to her room and had slept. Sometimes she had even missed dinner.

Eddy hadn't been in any better of a mood. He had only talked to Mak and that was completely in English so only Rachel could fully understand. He hadn't tried anything insanely crazy because he had known how everyone would react but he wasn't his normal self.

Yul was the exact opposite of the two very hormonal people. To the outsider, nothing had changed about him. He had been smiling sweetly at everyone he met. He had been shy Yul once again and no one had suspected anything from him. But underneath he had been just as moody as the other two. Kai hadn't talked to him in three days and he had been worried.

No one else had seemed to be too worried so they had kept to themselves. It hadn't changed the atmosphere of their concerts in the least. They had still been fun and insane with the girls doing stunts no matter what night it was.

On the last night, they had enlisted the help of Simba as a base. Do Hyun was the smallest out of everyone but she wasn't as limber. Kai was the most limber out of all of them and somehow they had conned her into being the flier in one of their pyramids. Kai hated heights so they had had to bribe her with something extravagant.

In their practice room during the day they had put out the mats and had practiced their stunts. It was basic; the girls would throw Kai in the air and she would do a tuck then a layout. The first time they had practiced they had all collapsed to the floor. Simba had been called in as extra support and it had been a success not only in practice and on the concert night.

Adrenaline had run high for all of them and they had gone to dinner at one of the best restaurants. Kai hadn't talked to anyone and had left before dessert, her favorite part of every meal. When Do Hyun had returned to the room, she had already been asleep curled around spare pillow. She hadn't wanted to disrupt her so she had let her sleep.

As they long days had worn on, things had gotten progressively worse. They had gotten in to Tokyo and had helped set up the sound like usual. There hadn't been any sound the first day so they had had to do an all acoustic set, which meant Kai had to play all the songs on piano. Mak had helped with the guitar, meaning both groups were on stage at the same time. It had been peaceful and a unique experience.

The second concert had been insane. They had had a crazy experience with the fans. They had had so much fun no one had even wanted to go to dinner. They had just gone to sleep. The third concert had been the worst one. Everyone had been tired and irritable, snapping at each other in the green room they still shared. The managers had had to separate the two groups from getting upset with each other.

They were heading to the fourth concert after having two days off. Simba was sitting right in front of Kai with . They had taken up an unofficial stance as her guards of sorts. She was alone and that was fine as long as no one wanted to say anything about it. She had been alone for most of the tour now and she was okay with that.

She felt the seat beside her move and she looked over to see Yul sitting in the vacant seat. He looked out the window in front of them, acting like it was the most natural thing in the world. She watched him for a moment before looking back out the window again.

He caught her attention again when he took her hand, lacing their fingers together. He didn't say anything at first so she let it slid. But he tugged on her hand to get her to look at him once again. She slid her headphones off her ears and let them fall around her neck.

"There's going to be a statement released today around noon. It's going to support the earlier releases that we are dating," he said.

That was the last thing she wanted hear. She tried to pull her hand away from his but he tightened his fingers. She glared at him when he refused to let go.

"I told them it was okay," he added. "Because if I'm to be perfectly honest, it's what I want. This doesn't come after Osaka. This comes before, during and after. It stands for now as well. I'm not stepping away. I'm going to be doing this right here for as long as you want me to."

Overwhelmed, Kai dropped her head to the back of the seat and looked out the window. She didn't say anything and Yul didn't move. Her heart thudded in her chest as she sat in the corner of the bus in her own little world.

* * *

Their concert had been going on when the news had actually broken. It had been good timing on the company's part. Why would they release the information when the concert was sold out? It didn't make any sense to mess with it, so they had used a strategy that was perfect.

During the BlackJack concert, Black Widow had read the news. The other girls hadn't questioned Kai. They had sat with her in the green room and had watched the BlackJack concert as a united force.

When the boys had come back and had read the news, Do Hyun and Eun Ji had rounded off Eddy from Kai as and Simba had stopped him from rounding on Yul. It had been pretty heated in the green room, but Kai had gotten out as quickly as she could. They had a four day break and Kai was going home.

Kai wasn't afraid of walking the streets of Tokyo alone. It was well after midnight and there really shouldn't be anyone of importance out and about. The last time she had been in Tokyo it had been interesting. It had been her first ever Japanese tour and she had slayed. At least that was what the news had said. She had been happy.

No one had bothered her for the most part. She blended in enough to be nondescript. She had made it home without too much of an issue. Her mother had smothered her with fruits and whatever she had wanted. It had been a good week.

Now as she walked home, her feet felt heavy. That was probably because her heart felt heavy. She had so much on her plate it hurt to do much of anything else. Even being on stage had been uncomfortable the last few times. For the first time ever, she just wished she didn't do music.

She was rounding the corner to go to her mother's house when something smacked her in the head. Naturally, her head jerked to the left and she looked down to see what had hit her. She stared at the green bottle just long enough for whoever had attacked to come upon her.

Someone grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into one of the concrete sections. Crying out in pain, she didn't fight back because it would only end badly for her.

"How dare you seduce our Yul? What kind of bias whore are you?"

Kai didn't have to know what was going on to understand the words. She had known this would happen if something had come out. They all knew who her mother was since she had done an interview with her a year ago. Her sister had to have been in the news at getting accepting to one of Korea's best schools. Her family was everywhere.

She could feel blood trickling down her lip and the side of her face. She was going to be so bruised that makeup wasn't going to be able to cover this up. And she had interviews she had to do in two days.

"Hey!"

Kai recognized the voice as she looked up. Do Hyun and Yul were running towards them. She heard the fans scream as her member and thing ran up to her. Do Hyun reverted to broken Japanese as Yul kneeled beside her. His face contorted in pain then anger as he looked at her. She grabbed his arm to keep him from going after the fans. It didn't matter. Do Hyun had handled it. She had the girls and two guys running from the scene after taking their student IDs.

"Her mother's house is right around the corner," she said.

Yul slid his arms under hers and lifted her up. He tucked her right under his shoulder and followed Do Hyun. When they got to the house, Kai handed Do Hyun the key and she turned the lock to let them in. Kai kicked her shoes off first without bothering with slippers.

"Kai-chan, is that you?" Shizuka called as they were still in the entryway. Do Hyun passed right by her on the way to the bathroom as Yul followed Kai into the kitchen. "Kai-chan, what happened?"

"She was attacked by saesang fans," Yul said. When Shizuka didn't answer him, he looked at her. She wore a confused face. He realized he had spoken in Korean. "Fan attacked her."

Do Hyun returned just a moment later with warm water and a first aid kit. Yul was impressed she had been here enough to know where the first aid kit was. Shizuka pushed the younger woman out of the way and took the first aid supplies from her.

"Kai-ah, does your head hurt?" Do Hyun asked.

Yul gave her a droll stare. "Is that even a question you ask?"

"Don't get smart with me. I saw just as much as you did."

"Stop it," Kai said as her mother dabbed at her lip. Gently she pushed her hand away. "I'm okay, Oka-san."

Shizuka shook her head. "You should have called me when the boys were about finished. I would have picked you up. I would have given you a ride."

The daughter shook her head. "It's okay. I'm not too hurt, just a little skinned up."

"Your face is bleeding, Kai-chan. That's not a little skinned up." She took her daughter's bloody face in her hands. "Was it because of the news?" Kai nodded, busting her lip once again. Shizuka didn't say anything, just pressed the cloth to it again. "Some people just are born haters."

Kai started laughing. Her mother didn't even realize she had just made a KPop reference. "Is it all right if Do Hyun and Yul stay here? I don't feel comfortable sending them out."

"Of course, sweet heart. They're welcomed to stay for the next two nights. I'll have Shigure ready two extra futons. Should I move Yul into Shiei's room?" Kai shook her head slowly, and Shizuka smiled. "All right. Clean your face up then come upstairs."

After her mother disappeared upstairs, Do Hyun took over first aid. Kai sat still through most of it until she started picking cement out of her hair.

"It's a good thing you have dark hair," she said. "You can't really tell you're bleeding." Kai didn't find it complimentary so she stayed quiet. "They did more damage this time than last. Last time you came away with bruises. Now there's blood."

"Shigure's a lawyer. He'll press charges and it will be so much easier with their IDs," she answered. "Oma's making up three futons upstairs. She asked if I wanted to put Yul in a Shiei's room. I told her no, that we'd all stay together."

Do Hyun dropped the rag. "Do you really want to do that?"

Kai looked at her with a broken expression. "Don't leave me alone."

The Black Widow leader looked at Yul, and together they made a decision. Do Hyun finished administering first aid and cleaned up. Shigure and Shizuka were making up Kai's room for the three of them to stay in when they came upstairs. Shigure looked at his stepdaughter and demanded who and why this had been done. Do Hyun had handed over the IDs and told how much she had seen. Kai said she would tell him in the morning. Content that his stepdaughter was okay, Shigure hugged Kai and excused himself for bed. Shizuka followed closely behind him after giving the three of them a hug.

Kai pulled extra PJs from her drawer and handed them to Do Hyun. "Oma left some of Shigure's PJs for you, Yul."

"Where's the bathroom?" he asked.

"Second door on the left," Do Hyun replied.

He disappeared and they changed quickly. Kai laid down as soon as she was down and sigh contentedly. Do Hyun took the one of the right and they talked quietly until Yul came back. Shigure's clothes were a little small on him but they would last for a night or two.

"You know you're going to get torn up by Shigure," Do Hyun said.

He smiled. "That's fine."

Kai groaned and rolled towards Yul. "My face hurts."

"That's the adrenaline wearing off," Do Hyun advised. "Go to sleep, Kai-ah. You're going to feel like crap for a while. We'll call the others tomorrow and let them know what happened."

Yul carefully took her hand and laced their fingers. He watched Kai as she fought sleep. Without realizing it, she shifted closer to him, body curling in a ball and hands fisting. Within minutes she was asleep. He felt horrible that the fans had gotten to her. He had followed her to make sure that wouldn't happen, but in the end they had gotten to her before he had.

Turning over onto his side, he brought his free hand up and curled it around the back of her head. He fell asleep watching over the girls.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: So today was awful at work. It hurt to walk. So now that I'm home I'm just going to chill in the bed and write as much as I can while watching YouTube.

This time when Yul woke up Kai was still there. Do Hyun wasn't but Kai was. One hand was still linked with his and the other was tucked under her chin. Her poor face was swollen and angry red. The butterfly bandages that were holding the cut on her forehead together we're coming apart.

He wondered how bad it would have been if he and Do Hyun hadn't come along. He had seen things where idols or anyone connected to an idol was seriously hurt. He didn't want to be that idol that caused another idol to be hurt.

Kai shifted and whined painfully in her sleep. She tried to touch her face but seemed to remember that something had happened. She tucked her hand under her side and went back to sleep.

He sighed and pushed her hair from her face. Why was this woman so strange about the easiest of things? It was easy to get in a relationship but hard to maintain it. It was easy to say what you liked but hard to keep it. So many things were so easy yet she didn't do them.

"Don't beat yourself up," Do Hyun whispered from the door. "Kai-ah isn't stiff. She just doesn't so many things. She only sees music and that's a good quality for her even if she misses out."

"How was she with Eddy?" he asked as the older woman started changing bandages. Kai never moved.

"She was just like she is now, except she wasn't as sad or as withdrawn. It took a lot of coaxing from everyone to get her to do anything but it was because we were about to debut. She was working fifteen to twenty hour days sometimes. It was hard to do anything. But look at our albums. Because she worked so hard we debuted really high."

"Would you stop talking about me?" Kai asked sleepily. They laughed as she sat up. "I can hear you. I'm not the walking dead like Rachel."

Do Hyun continued cleaning everything out. She put a bigger bandage across her forehead because the butterflies were t working. "Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

"I wanted to be alone."

"You're an idol. We really can't be alone like this." Kai sighed and gathered the garbage. "I'm not yelling at you."

"I know. Can we just not talked about it right now? Oma has made breakfast and I need to talk to Shigure."

"I gave him the pictures last night. He told me he was going to do the paperwork this morning."

Kai nodded and got up to fold her bedding. Undoubtedly she was trying to be neat even though her situation was somewhat out of whack.

Slowly they went downstairs to a hubbub of commotion. Makoto and Shizuka were preparing breakfast as Shiei and Shigure set the table for three other people. When Shiei realized they were in the room, he actually brightened up.

"Hyung!" Kai laughed at his use of the Korean term for older brother for a male. He had learned it those two days he had worked with them. His attention turned to her. "Onee-chan, what happened?"

She ruffles her brother's hair though he was the same height as her. "I'm all right, Shiei, just a little bruised and banged up. What's for breakfast?"

"Miso," Makoto said as she brought the pot over. "Nee-chan, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Kai-Ri," Shigure said in his light tone. For a bigger man he was uniquely gentle. "I sent the IDs to my secretary and told her to talk to your company. I'll have an answer this afternoon."

"President Ahn may come," Do Hyun said. "That could cause more harm than good."

"I don't want anything horrible to happen. Try not to let it get too out of hand."

"Kai-Ri, you may not have a choice but to press charges. They did enough damage to cause you to bleed. You're going to need to go to the hospital to have documentation."

Kai dropped her spoon to the table and leaned her head in her hand. Yul watched her emotions flash across her face. This was torturing her because she hadn't done anything at all. She had been walked down the street and had been attacked.

The doorbell rang and shiei jumped up to answer it. He was deeply respectful as he spoke in the entryway. A few minutes later he returned with a tall man behind him. Yul felt like he had seen the man somewhere before but he couldn't place where.

"Moon Sub, I didn't think you would come so quickly," Shizuka said.

"Our daughter was hurt. Why would I not?" He sat down beside Kai and took her hands. "Kai-Ri."

"Hi, Appa," she said. "You didn't have to come."

"I always told you if something happened, I would come. I'm here. You need to go to the hospital to get checked out."

Kai wasn't too keen on the idea but she didn't voice it. Her parents were united in this and any dissention would cause an argument. She wasn't mentally able to handle an argument with them so she just nodded and attempted to eat.

Yul looked at Moon Sub, Shizuka and Kai. He could see where all her features had come from in that instance. She had her mother's rounded face and thin hair but her eyes were her father's. It was an intricate balance that was brought out in her no matter what she was doing. But out of all that, her temperament was all her own. She wasn't a hothead like her mother and she wasn't as challenging as her father.

They finished breakfast, and Makoto and Shiei left for school. Kai helped clean up then went to change. Shizuka and Moon Sub ushered her out the door. Yul insisted on going with them while Do Hyun with Shigure.

In the car, Kai sat quietly in the back seat as her parents bickered in the front. Though still on good terms, it was obvious they had divorced for a reason. She was used to them talking when together so she ignored them.

Yul was just as quiet as she was but he was actually listening to the bickering. His parents had a loving relationship so he wasn't used to this. There was affection between the Moon Sub and Shizuka but they bickered so much it was amazing they had even loved each other at all. They had to have because Kai wouldn't be here if they hadn't.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. had sent him a message with a piece of media attached with the caption "Show Kai Now!" He tapped her arm and hit play when she looked at him. Then leaned together and watched.

" _Last night around one a.m. Black Widow's maknae was viciously attacked by saesang fans while walking somewhere after her concert. No news as of yet as to the condition of the idol but Japanese police confirm the student identification cards have been procured. Here in the CCTV footage we are shown the idol getting attacked by seven boys and girls in a well-lit neighborhood. Then Black Widow leader Do Hyun and BlackJack's Yul came on the scene to break it up. We were informed that police are going to take legal action for the abuse. Whether the idol will or not has yet to be determined. Promotions are still going on for the two groups even after the news of Kai and Yul's relationship."_

"Seems like the press isn't going to leave this alone," he said. He tossed his head back on the head rest. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let them release that dating statement."

Kai scratched her head gingerly. "It's all right. It would have come out eventually."

"I should have followed you."

"You did. It's probably the only reason I haven't broken anything. I'm sure if they would have broken my bones if given the opportunity."

"What are you going to do, Kai-Ri?" her father asked.

She looked out the window. "I'll do what I've always done. I'll turn to music."

A few minutes later they pulled to a hospital. Paparazzi bombarded them instantly. Yul stood on her injured side and made sure no photos were taken. The nurses and security did their best to keep the reporters outside.

The doctors concluded that nothing was broken but kai would have a few light scars. She didn't have a concussion either which was good news. The not so good news was President Ahn had come in while she had been with the doctor. He had paid the medical bill and was talking with Moon Sub.

"Kai-ah, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she answered though she wore a quit asking me that expression.

"Your parents and I have been discussing what we should do."

"And what have you decided?"

"Kai-Ri! That's no way to talk to your boss," her father scolded.

"She's right though." They all turned around as Tae Kyung walked in. He gently ran his fingers down Kai's face. "Stitches?" She nodded. He hugged her briefly then patted her head before turning to the older adults. "We have already decided on the way over here. Our fans are emotional, but this is a first. We need to set a standard for all the fans so they don't think they can do this to any of the other girlfriends."

"Why didn't they attack Eun Ji? Isn't she dating San Cheong?"

"They've been dating since way before debut."

"It's been Eonni's longest relationship that I can remember," Kai said.

"We'll take it easy on them for now, but if they do it again, we won't be so lenient," President Ahn stated. Once everyone was in agreement, he looked at his two artists. "You should get back to the venue for your sound check. We added an extra night because so many people wanted tickets here in Tokyo. Kai, if you can't sing you don't have to."

Annoyed, Kai turned away from the group. Yul followed her and after talking with the parents, Tae Kyung did as well. They pushed through the throngs of press and got in a car Tae Kyung had rented. Carefully he pulled away from the curb and headed down the street. It would be a forty-five minute drive from the hospital to the venue and they were going to need all of it to destress.

"The others are worried. Eddy pulled me aside when I got to Tokyo Dome and asked if I knew anything. I thought you would have been there but Rachel said you were with your parents. Things are going to be worse from here on out if the two of you don't do something," Tae Kyung said.

"I just want people to leave it alone. I don't even know what I'm going to do," Kai said. "It's crap like this that breaks up couples."

"She's right," Yul agreed. "We probably should have waited to release the statement until after we were back on home ground. I don't want to cause an issue with our concerts."

"It's not as bad as you make it out to be. Except for the insane fans, many others are excited that even though things didn't work out for you and Eddy, you're making something with Yul. They're concerned that it's fake but will be happy if it's not." Tae Kyung flipped on the blinker so he could shift lanes. "We scheduled a photoshoot for two days from now. Don't be surprised if they ask you two to do a set together."

Kai sighed and looked out the window. Yul saw the look of frustration run across her face. He took her hand and she looked at him. "We don't have to do it. It's a collaboration with both groups, but we don't have to do a couple shoot."

Tae Kyung watched the two. He should have known that what Kai had with Simba was something completely platonic. They were too much of opposites. Here Yul was somewhat her equal. He was able to keep her calm.

"I do have one request though," he said. They both looked at him. "Don't let Eddy know the two of you slept together. It would really send him over the edge."

Kai's mouth dropped slowly. After a minute, she sighed and looked back out the window. She didn't dare ask how he knew because she really didn't care to know. He knew and that's all that mattered.

They arrived at the venue and were ambushed immediately by their members. Kai shrugged hers off and walked inside to do absolutely nothing but sleep. They had crash pads spread out all over the green room. She grabbed the one in the corner and dropped down on it without even thinking.

She heard the door open but didn't bother looking over. Anyone could have come in and she still wouldn't care. She was tired and hurting. Whoever it was sat beside her and opened a book. She smelled coffee.

"Oppa," she said as she saw sitting by the wall.

"Just sleep. You're going to need it for later," he answered.

He didn't look at her for the longest, but when he did, she was passed out with a fist tucked under her chin. He shed his jacket and covered her up with it.

"You're trouble just waiting to happen," he laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I'm slowing down on this story because it's almost over. I think there will be two more chapters. Either way, you guys enjoy it. I'll do my best to get over writer's block for my other two stories and get them going again.

* * *

"I really hate dresses," Kai muttered as she looked down at the matching dress she and her members had been required to wear for the photoshoot.

They were all standing around as they waited for the photographer to set up his camera and adjust the lights. They had done the separate group shots and everyone's singles and were getting ready for the two groups together.

"Can I just go barefoot?" she asked the passing costume designer.

The designer looked her up and down. "Why?" she asked.

"The shoes are two small. Out of all of us, I have the biggest feet."

After thinking about it, the costume designer nodded. Kai was grateful these people hadn't been judgmental. Her face was still red and bruised but the swelling had gone down. She had taken the bandage off before coming over. One of the earlier concepts had been the girls were boxers who had been beaten yet won. They had all looked rough with bruises and cuts.

Now that all that was over they were dressed nicely with makeup. They looked almost human.

"All right! We're going to get started. Kai-san, please go stand between Yul-san and -san," the photographer said.

Kai stepped between the two men as the photographer started placing everyone. She looked up at with a smile. He had been beside her on the crash pad when she had woken up. had always been one of the ones she had gone to when she needed to talk because out of all of them he gave the best advice. And he followed up on everything he had said.

"Oppa," she said. He tilted his head at her with a curious look on her face. "Thanks."

His smile was dazzling as he took the compliment. "Any time."

The photoshoot started and insanity ensued. No matter what anyone said about the groups they were all friends. It showed how close they really were. Even though they were spread out, it was easy to see what this of people meant to each other. They were able to show skinship without any second thoughts.

After the massive group shot, they were split into five groups. Do Hyun and Simba did a duo shot first because they were the leaders. Zica, Rachel, and were the largest to be filmed. Mak and Eddy were a group all their own, which was crazy anyway. They were best friends and were hopping all over the set.

San Cheong and Eun Ji were a pair as were Kai and Yul. They weren't sure if the photographer planned it or not. Eun Ji and San Cheong's concept was simple. They wore couple tees and tennis shoes it was so easy for them to be comfortable in front of the camera because they had had a few photoshoots together in the past.

Kai and Yul had changed into jeans white t-shirts while their friends had taken their shots. Their couple item was their earrings. Each wore a blue star earring and a red one. It wasn't as obvious but they weren't going for obvious. They were supposed to be doing everything natural for them.

"Yul!"

The man looked up as Kai came at him in a dead run. He caught with a laugh, making sure she was secured against him as he held her up. Her smile was bright, brighter than he had ever seen it. Just as he pressed his forehead to hers, the shuttered snapped.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he set her on her feet.

"San Cheong and Eun Ji have been dating for a while so they know pictures. said for us to act natural," she said.

"That was not natural," he laughed.

She made a face at him then turned away. Completely engulfed in what he was doing, he wrapped one arm around her throat and pulled her back to him, whispering in her ear at the same time.

Eddy watched the easy photoshoot between Kai and Yul. They were being themselves by talking with their hands and bodies. The staff would give them props and they would just react to them. It was like no one was there. They were alone in their own little world.

Kai was much more alive than she had ever been in the past. Yul had been gentle with her since the beginning. When the press had descended, he had been the first to defend her. He had done everything a good boyfriend would.

Eddy hadn't known they were even considering dating until the news release had come out. He had known they had gotten close since she had written two songs for them, but it hadn't dawned on him that they had formed a bond.

He watched them closely as everyone around them were commenting on how cute they were. Something was off about this. He couldn't pinpoint it directly, but they really shouldn't be this close. They were close because they had trained together, but that should be it. There shouldn't be anything else there.

It dawned on him when Yul easily pulled Kai to him by her belt loops. She had never gone that easily when he had done it. Kai had been too shy. How had she overcome her shyness so quickly?

His mouth fell open as the evidence smacked him in the face. Before he knew it, he found himself crossing the studio for them. Tae Kyung and cut him off immediately. He looked between them before giving the couple one last look and turning around. They escorted him out until they were standing in the studio foyer.

They didn't get too much farther than that before Eddy ripped his arms away from theirs. He looked between them to see which one knew more.

"Both of you knew," he accused. They looked at him with blank stares. "Both of you knew those two had slept together."

"Is it really any of your business?" asked. "She's not your girlfriend. So she slept with someone else? Big deal. We can't say anything. _You_ can't say anything."

"This should bother you as well, hyung! Yul's not the only one who's watched out for her."

"It doesn't bother me. Yul is better than both of us. He's better for her because he is patient."

"It doesn't seem that way to me."

"He waited ten years, Eddy! He took care of her for ten years, even when she was with you. We all struggled financially and yet he took care of her. None of us did that."

"Let's not forget you cheated," Tae Kyung said. Eddy looked at him and if looks could kill, he'd be dead. Not that it fazed him. "I know all about it. Kai doesn't hide much from me, including that. It's what makes her the best song writer out of the two groups. She's not afraid to use what she has."

"You just got on speaking terms with her. Do you really want to mess with that?" asked.

Eddy looked at his hyungs for an extended period of time. Tae Kyung was Kai's mentor and her friend. They were always going to be on her side.

When the youngest man turned and left them, the older two sighed. That had been stressful. Eddy wasn't usually that angry. He only got that way when someone he cared for was doing something he didn't want. Right now that was Kai and Yul.

Tae Kyung looked at . "How do you know about Yul and Kai?"

sighed. "I overheard her conversation with Shizuka. What about you?"

"I can just tell. Kai's not very good at hiding things when she's bothered by something. Sitting by Yul bothered her. I'm not so certain it will now. Do you think Eddy will cause a scene?"

"Not to Yul, but he will try to persuade Kai."

Not really excited about that, Tae Kyung went back to the photoshoot with .

* * *

"Ya, ya, ya! Stop!" Makoto exclaimed as she reached over the table.

Laughter filled the room of the family restaurant. All eleven members of both groups had come together at Shizuka's request. She had actually threatened them but it hadn't mattered. They had gone anyway since it was their last night in Tokyo.

Kai sat with her mother but at the end of the table. Yul sat on her left hand side and talked candidly to Shizuka. He steadfastly refused to pour Kai a drink due to the incident at the party. Not that she really cared.

He even shared his food with her. He ordered sushi and hibachi and was very happy to share. Unfortunately Kai was allergic to red peppers and seafood so she couldn't eat the hibachi, but she inhaled the sushi since it was vegetarian.

Right under Yul's nose, Eddy slid a small bowl of pork to Kai. She looked at him as she picked it up but didn't say anything. shared a look with Tae Kyung but didn't say a thing.

Kai continued talking to Yul. She shook her head once, the couple earrings clinging against the other chains. They had been a gift from the costume director and they had been wearing them for the last two days. Today they matched the outfits although it wasn't certain if they had planned it or not.

"Nee-san," Makoto said. Kai looked down the table at her sister. "I told one of my friends at school that you were in town. She said I was lying so I showed her a picture of you."

"Did you take it when I was sleeping?" Kai asked. Makoto shook her head. "Then it's fine. As long as they don't try to use you too much, I don't really care who you tell about me."

"Does the same go for me?" Shiei asked. Kai leveled an amused look at him. He shrank back just a little bit. "I told a couple of my friends about you."

Kai's smile was slow as it spread across her face. "You have friends?"

Laughter rumbled from every angle. Simba laughed so hard he had to put his head down on the table. Tears were rolling down his face when he looked up. Shizuka pinched her oldest daughter gently on the arm. It didn't matter. Shiei's smile mirrored his sister's.

"Yes, I have friends even though it's like three. You saw them at the concert. But they're not the ones I was talking about. These are some from my cram school. They were oohing and aahing over Black Widow and I just pointed out that this one was my sister. Since then they've been asking about you."

Eun Ji looked down the table. "Maybe we should go visit these boys."

Kai laughed. "Wouldn't that cause too much of an uproar? We would never make it to our next city."

"You would also need guards," Mak said. "We can't just walk out in the middle of the street anymore. They might attack us or worse. Take our innocence."

"People can't take what some don't have already," Eddy said.

That sucked the joy right out of the meal. Even the ones who didn't understand what he had just said understood the atmosphere. Kai glared at him as and Tae Kyung waited with bated breath. As far as anyone knew, she had never gotten super angry at anyone in this room, but that could all change. If Eddy continued, she was going to snap at him.

"Boy, shut your mouth before I make you," Shizuka warned.

Kai leaned back from the table, hands braced behind her. "Leave it alone, Oka-san. He's not worth the agony."

"Kai-chan!"

"I'm not going to waste my breath on it."

Shizuka looked at her daughter. For the first time, she was distancing herself from someone emotionally. It made it easier for her to deal with disappointment if she didn't feel anything for them. It started off as anger then it eased into annoyance and ended with not giving two shits. Kai had explained it just like this when she had first gone to the company. It had made it easier for her to survive in such a tough place.

"Come with me," Kai finally said to Eddy as she stood from the table. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked out.

and Simba got up to follow them because if they were heard they would draw a crowd which was something no one needed. Kai stopped outside the main portion of the restaurant and waited for them. She and Eddy glared at each other for a long time. Years of romance and passion burned in their faces, but Kai's had turned somewhere else. Hers was no longer for Eddy.

"You had no right to open your mouth like that. Just because I do something you don't like doesn't mean you can bring it out right there in front of everyone. If you have an issue you bring it up with me. Don't be a coward and voice it in front of everyone," she said.

"Fine. You're not even dating him properly and you're already sleeping with him? What kind of person does that?" Eddy asked.

made a face as Kai's look changed from agitated to murderous. She and Eddy were roughly the same height so she was eye level when she invaded his personal space.

"You have the gall to say that to me when you had a girlfriend and on a trip home you slept with an ex?"

Eddy's mouth fell open. Kai hadn't said anything about it in eight months. He hadn't expected her to say anything, but he guessed he had ticked her off enough for her to bring it up.

"I may not have done things in the right order, but at least I wasn't seeing someone and sleeping with him."

Eddy felt reprimanded but he wasn't done. "Kai-ah, we…"

She shook her head at him. "I'm done, Eddy. I won't live feeling like I'm second to someone across the globe. At least with Yul, I don't feel like I'm second place. And you can only blame yourself for that. Now you can choose what you want to do. You can come back inside and finish dinner with us or you can go back to the hotel."

He looked at her then started walking down the sidewalk. and Simba stopped beside Kai and watched him leave. He was going to be irritable when they returned.

""Maybe Yul should stay with your family tonight," Simba said.

Kai shook her head. "Those two are in the same group. They're going to have to sort this out. I've said my piece. I'm done with it."

"So are you saying you're going to stay with Yul?" asked.

She looked at him then went inside. and Simba looked at each other then followed. It wasn't a smart idea to stand outside with so many fans looking for them.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long. I was so stressed out and needed a break. Luckily that break came right as spring break did. I took the week of spring break and did nothing but read and watch KPOP stuffs. It was very refreshing. Now I can finish this.

This is the last chapter because no matter how long I thought about it, I couldn't pull out anymore chapters. So don't be too sad. I still have two stories open, and I need to find a new drama so I can write a new story with the guys of my newest obsession Monsta X. like usual if you have any ideas for a drama I can use, let me know.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

The tour had gone one without anymore incidences. Even after all the news about saesang fans and a new relationship, the concerts had been sold out. They had had the best time at the remaining concerts that they didn't want to leave.

The only downside was everyone was sick of each other. They were bickering with each other by the time they had boarded the plane to go home. When they had landed they had been so jetlagged they had slept in the car and then had crashed when at home.

Kai's face had healed fully. She only had a couple of scars at her hairline and one on her lip. She didn't have to hide the bruises anymore. She didn't have to sleep on her right side anymore either. Salt didn't sting her mouth either.

There had been a huge bouquet of roses on her desk when she had returned. They had been from the YG manager who had pushed her into the pool. He had apologized for being an ass as he had put it. She had called the company to let them know she had received it. They had instantly put her on hold and the next instant she had been talking to G-Dragon. He had apologized as well and they had talked for several hours about music and what style they truly enjoyed.

Since their return home, Kai and Yul had had three photo shoots for three different magazines. After all the hubbub in Japan, they had somehow managed to become one of the top couples in the music industry. Some of the best photographers wanted them for their ads. President Ahn had already agreed to a wedding photo shoot. Why? No one could figure it out.

Kai had come to rely on Yul a lot. It seemed to her that he could read her mind. Whenever she wanted something, he would show up with it. She had wanted tteokbokki late one night but had been stuck in her studio. Yul had showed up with a huge container of spicy rice cakes and had sat with her as she had eaten and worked.

But the hardest time had been when they had gone out. Somehow the saesang fans had always found them and had tried to torture her. Finally Yul had threatened them with a lawsuit if they couldn't respect her. Then he had pulled San Cheong and Eun Ji to go with them when they had gone on dates. and Simba hadn't allowed her to go anywhere alone, not that she had gone anywhere lately.

The lawsuit A.N. Entertainment had filed with the students in Japan had ended. Kai had been in China at the time working at the Chinese agency when her stepfather had called. They had settled out of court with the students having been given two hundred hours community service apiece and had been banned from any A.N. Entertainment concerts for five years. The majority of their fans had been glad things had worked out, but there had been some who had said she had just hidden behind her family.

Somehow in all of that mess Yul had become close to Shizuka. Kai still wasn't sure how it had happened, but he had talked to her on a regular basis since they had returned from Japan. He had always kept a distance but now he had broken it fully. Kai still believed he supplied information to her mother.

Currently she was laying in her studio floor with Zero on her belly and Bellamy's new album blaring in her ears. She and Tae Kyung had produced this album and had almost always gotten into a fight with the girls because they had wanted to argue. Kai had finally just yelled at them and had told them to quit being babies about something that wasn't her fault. Tae Kyung had bit back his laughter as the Bellamy girls had continued recording.

The final cuts to the album were going to be made and Tae Kyung had already made his picks, it was Kai's turn to decide which songs she liked best. At the moment it wasn't any of these. And it wasn't because she didn't like her label mates. She just didn't like the songs they had written. They were all about happy, happy love.

There was nothing in here about the pain love could cause. The blinded fools.

She was in the middle of the last song when Zero perked up. She looked at her golden Corgi then tipped her head back to see who it was. Eddy waved his papers at her with a forced smile. Since their return, he had barely talked to her. She had expected it because she had turned him down so she hadn't pursued him.

Zero wagged his whole butt as he leapt off her and went to Eddy. He knew the man well because Eddy took care of him when Kai was gone and couldn't take the little furry face with her.

Eddy kneeled to pet the smiling dog as Kai turned the music off and stood. As she put her headphones up, she noticed two coffee cups on her keyboard.

"Caramel Macchiato with extra whipped cream and caramel sauce," Eddy said as he stood. Zero snorted happily then flopped down on his bed.

Kai ran her fingers over the rim of the cup. This had been their first official date.

"Eddy," she said.

"Don't," he cut her off. "I didn't do it to try anything. I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" she asked as she tentatively took the drink.

"It's not going to bite you!" he huffed just as she took a drink. He ended up wearing it as she splurted it everywhere. "I guess I deserve that."

Kai wiped her mouth as he mopped his face. "Sorry."

He made a face then tossed the paper towel in the waste basket. "I've written a song. I need help arranging it. Tae Kyung told me to ask you."

Suspicious, Kai took the lyrics and read them. Inwardly she cursed the older man. It was a breakup song so she understood why she was being chosen. Every aspect of the song was about their former relationship and how things had happened. Eddy had never spoken about it so for him to make a song was huge.

"It's going to be a solo track and I need your help. It's kind of like a sort of closure for me," he said.

The woman didn't say anything as she took the lyrics and went to her keyboard. Eddy watched her pull out a thing of blank sheet music and overlapped it with the words. Somehow she fed the words into the computer as well as the sheet music.

Then she started to sing as she played the melody. Eddy listened to the soulful alto voice that had made Kai a permanent fixture in A.N. Entertainment. If anyone would be a huge loss here, it would be Kai. Everyone relied on her.

From what he had heard, YG had made an offer that President Ahn wasn't and couldn't refuse. Kai was going to work with Daesung for his new Japanese album. It was going to bring in a lot of money for both companies.

Kai wasn't a ballad singer but she could have been. The only issue she had was she didn't like being alone on stage. It was why she was in a group. She was also the heart of her group. He could see it as he looked out the window. With the door open, everyone could hear her sing. And her members loved it. They looked like a three headed group as they looked around the corner and window.

He shooed them away just as she finished the song. She marked the song on the computer, saved it to a flash drive, and printed off the sheet music. When she handed it to him, she was suddenly off.

"I'll listen to it when it's fully produced," she said.

Eddy watched her disappear with a folder and her dog. He hadn't meant to upset her, but it was obvious he had. She had barely gotten through the song. He could see it as she had played.

Kai laid on her bed with Zero as she tried to ignore the dull ache in her heart. Why hadn't Eddy done this a long time ago? Why hadn't he written the song the same time she had written hers? None of this would have been so rough.

Zero whined and nuzzled himself up against her. Her constant companion was fuzzy and warm though she was slightly cold. He settled under the covers and the two dozed.

Kai didn't dream too much because she barely slept. This case wasn't any different. She didn't see anything but she heard everything. She heard the door to the house open and lock back then the following footsteps.

She kept her back to her bedroom door as it opened. The bed sagged and two very strong arms went around her waist. She couldn't hold back the laugh that followed when multiple raspberries were blown into her neck.

She rolled over and looked into Yul's gentle smile. He knocked his forehead against hers then gently kissed her. It was lazy and simple, nothing fancy or showy.

"You should get up," he said.

Kai shook her head. "I don't want to. I just want to stay here. No one bothers me."

Yul's smile widened then he flipped her on her back and gazed down at her as he shifted. "That means we can do something else."

He dropped his head again, but instead of blowing raspberries he opted for something else. He hadn't touched her intimately since that night in Japan. He held her hand, hugged her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders but he hadn't touched her like this.

His breath tickled the back of her ear but that wasn't the reaction he wanted. Her reaction was to pull her knees up under his ribs. He caught her mouth again, demanding she respond the way he wanted.

"Yah! Stop it! This is also my room!"

Kai laughed as Yul cracked his head on the headboard. He cursed then looked at Do Hyun. They started arguing as Yul picked himself up from the bed. Kai watched quietly until she saw at the door. He motioned her over silently. Looking at the arguing pair, she slid off the bed and padded over to the door. He took her hand and led her into the living room.

"Surprise!"

She saw Eddy lift his hands from over Simba's eyes as they started singing happy birthday. They shared a look and looked at the lit cake. When everyone stopped singing, they blew out the candles.

"Kai-chan."

"Oma!" Kai exclaimed as she pushed her way through her friends. "Appa! What are you doing here?" It was a weird mixture of Japanese and Korean that her parents understood.

"Yul called us with a plan for a surprise birthday party for you and Simba. Your father made your favorite cake," Shizuka said.

Moon Sub motioned for everyone to sit down. "I made a lot of food. Come and eat."

Kai was shuffled between her members as her father dished out every bit of her favorite Korean and Japanese meals. It was a lively dinner that only grew in noise as her stepfather and siblings arrived. Shiei sat across from Eun Ji and blushed as Makoto made eyes at everyone else.

Yul caught her eye and smiled. Kai nodded in agreement without having to say anything to him.


End file.
